


The Incubator Generations: John & Nick

by heffermonkey



Series: The Incubator Verse [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Master/Slave, master - Freeform, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel telling the story of John Deacon and Nicholas Williams, Danny's parents. The ups and downs of falling in love, seeing past differences and moving to Hawaii to start a life and begin a family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John stood back and surveyed the scene. It wasn't his first time at a slave market, but it was the first time he was there to buy. After years of slogging through school, college and university, he'd finally landed on his feet with a job he enjoyed, an apartment in the city and credit to spend. He'd put off expanding his household only to ensure he could viably support doing so when the time came. He glanced about, most people arriving weren't alone, some owner s with slaves accompanying them as they browsed to buy more. His eyes landed on a family group, a mother and father with a daughter a few years younger than himself. Quite possibly helping her pick out her first slave.

He ignored the pang of regret and envy that threatened to wash over him as he thought on that. It was a common enough routine, like a ritual the free population entertained as part of family traditions and values, helping their child pick out their first slave. John didn't know much about those kinds of traditions, his parents had died too early for him to be indulged with them. He was a little nervous, parents could offer advice on buying a slave, he was going into this a little blind. No sage advice directly on hand as he looked about. But he'd always relied on his instincts and he'd do so now - like the instinct to go with his gut and not what teachers and proffessors had advised him to do for his schooling.

John had always had to fight to prove people wrong. That he could control his own future and not be what people merely expected him to be because of his personal circumstances, he'd succeeded so far. In ways they felt he'd failed in his potential, but he'd never strived for greatness, for popularity or huge successes. One thing he'd always known was he wanted to help people, in particular young teenagers who, like himself, had been handed a raw deal early in their lives. Social work wasn't for everyone, it certainly didn't pay as much credit as many of the private companies who'd tried to hire him for their slave trade corportations. But it satisfied him, made him feel he made a difference, even if it were only in small ways that seemed insignificant to people outside of the circumstances.

Taking in a deep breath and setting himself determinedly on his task, brushing aside any sign of nerves, he made his way into the market. He knew the layouts well enough and he had a small idea of what he wanted. A slave with a little experience, of similar age to himself. That already made a small window of choice. He had a limit of credit he was willing to pay, he'd trawled through all the available information he could find on prices of slaves, what he should aim for, what was too cheap or too expensive unless the slave were of special interest and training, like Incubators, nannies, basic labour if you were building or adding to the structure of your home. It was also good to look at the History of owner ship, the reason why they were being sold on and the Household's they came from.

He decided to take a turn around the complex before he paused and browsed, get a look at what slaves were on display. A colleague at his office had given him a few holders names to look out for, the kind that sold at decent prices and handled good slaves. They may not all be at this particular market today, but he'd wanted to check out potential places of interest. Slave markets were well run machines, holders sold in various ways, some were loud and obnoxious and tried to sell based on fast talk and spiel. Others simply reeled you in by letting you browse, peaking your interest with a particular slave, knocking credit off the price to make you feel you were getting a bargain. Some sold slaves as an auction with buyers bidding, a style John found distasteful and was keen to avoid.

Slaves stood on their idividual podiums to be viewed, eyes down in respect. Some stalls had the information at varied points to scroll through to look at the information of each slave before you took a closer look. At some stalls each slave had a screen set up in front of them with all their relevant information so you could get a closeer look while making decisions. John mentally took note of two holders stalls, names that had been provided for him. One of the holders was one of the louder types, trying to pull interest by yelling about his wares.

John stood back and eyed the man, deciding to check out the other holder first. He had an array of slaves to sell, varied ages and experience, none new out of training camps. Seeing John eyeing the slaves on display the holder stepped up, handing him a hand held tablet to scroll through information easily while he wandered along the line.

"Are you looking for anything particular in a slave or are we just browsing today?" The holder asked.

"Browsing," John replied non commitedly. "Looking to buy if something catches my eye. I am after a house slave, with some experience."

"I don't handle new slaves," the holder replied, holding a hand out to John with a friendly smile. "But I don't handle old slaves either, ones that have outlived their usefulness or simply don't come up to sctratch for owner s. Not that they can't do the work, but every owner has particular needs and wants and certain slaves simply don't fit the criteria, no matter how much information we can provide for them before they buy. So I handle the ones who need - re-locating. Good slaves, hard workers, no trouble makers. You'll find every one one of them listed has a good history, no pounders on my stall."

"Not that cheap either," John said, shaking the mans hand before he took a quick glance through the list.

"You pay for quality," the holder shrugged. "What's your price range?"

John looked at him a little skeptical, like he was weighing the man up. The guy gave a grin and held up his hands innocently enough. "Hey kid, ask around, I'm an honest holder and you don't get many of us about these days. Like I say, I handle good quality slaves, that comes with a price. But I give a good guaruntee and I've got good references."

John had to admit, the holder had been reccommended by a friend and his slaves did come with good records.

"Four hundred credits," John admitted quickly. "And that's the highest I'll go."

The holder gave him a pat on the arm. "We can work with that, good price for a good slave. You can see for yourself I don't hold many over that price. So, let's see what we've got to go with."

He took the tablet off John and tapped a few details in, bringing up the list of slaves in the three hundred to four hundred price bracket that were experienced house slaves. The holder spied another browser and gave John an apologetic smile.

"Have a look through, take a closer look at them," the holder waved at the slaves. "See if anything peaks your interest."

John stood to one side to scroll through the list. He figured he could make the list even smaller by specifying age range and gender, which made it considerably shorter again. With a smile of satisfaction he looked at the list of six he was left with. Three of them were from well known households, the reasons for selling them on were all listed as 'incompatible'. To be fair, knowing the names of a few of the households they were from, John thought it would take a hell of a lot to live up to their expectations.

He wandered along the line, taking in each one as he came to them in closer inspection. None of them jumped out to him as what he wanted. Not that he was sure what to expect, but instinct didn't tell him to go ahead and buy. He took pause and stood back again as a couple halted nearby and discussed the next slave along. The holder came back to him, smile on his face.

"Something caught your eye?" he asked hopefully.

John eyed the slave he stood before and gave a shrug, handing the table back to the holder. "I'll think about it."

"I sell slaves fast," the holder warned him, pushing to sell, he was after all there to make a sale and earn credit. "He may not be here you take too long thinking."

"I lose out, I lose out," John shrugged, resisting rolling his eyes at the hard sell. "Plenty of other slaves to buy around here. Thanks for your help, I may be back."

Before the holder could stop and try and hard sell any slave to him, John walked off, thankful the couple beside him were interested in buying and stopping the holder before he could give chase. John walked back through various stalls again, past the loud mouthed holder who's name had been passed onto him. John had never liked the hard, in your face selling the guy was doing, but he looked over the slaves as he walked past any way. He came to a halting pause as one caught his attention.

Spend long enough in a slave market and they all start looking the same. Because they all stand in their usual respectful poses, heads bowed, barely any movement, it was hard to judge from looking alone. Yet John was drawn to this particular one and he should have been less obvious about it because the loud mouthed holder pounced on him.

"Something catch your eye young Sir?" The holder asked, sidling up to his side and giving his arm a pull. "Take a closer look, his information is there to see though not much on it. Fresh out of training that one, only had him a few weeks. But he's given me no trouble here and his rap sheet from training says he wasn't one in there neither."

John pulled himself free from the mans grip, giving a shake of his head. "No thanks, I'm not,-."

He paused as he was pulled nearer the podium the young man stood on. Looking up for a decent view John caught sight of a handsome face hidden behind the somewhat long, black thick hair that hung down from the bowed angle.

"You were saying Sir?" the holder said with a knowing smile, seeing when a potential customers interest had been peaked.

John didn't understand it, this slave wasn't anything like what he was interested in buying. He had meant to say he wasn't interested in a new slave fresh from the training camps. But looking at him, John wanted him. It was like a strong force urging him on, a voice he hadn't heard before telling him he needed to own this slave. John wanted to touch him, just to feel what his skin felt like. The young man was elegant in his pose, slender body, strong shoulders, lithe long legs and that mass of dark hair that tendrilled down freely around his face. John noted a small tremble in his body, nerves no doubt at the prospect of his future.

Clearing his throat John straightened himself up, tried to get his brain in gear and he busied himself looking through the slaves information on the screen set up in front of him. His name was Laka, fresh out of training and they had given him a good report on his behaviour and potential as a good house slave. A high price at three hundred and fifty credits but taking in all the information John knew he was worth it. The slave hadn't been touched or taken to a bed like some were before they were put out to sell. A stab of lust twisted in his gut at the idea of taking this slave to his bed. John chased it away, feeling guilty for thinking it. He wasn't looking for a slave to warm his bed, not particularly any way. But he knew he couldn't leave the market that day without him.

"I'll take him," he found himself saying, going against everything he'd told himself before he'd even arrived that day. An inexperienced slave, fresh out of training, four years younger than himself. What the hell was he thinking? But he reminded himself about his instinct, and something told him this was going to be credit well spent.

~

The drive home was awkward. John had been through so much of the eductation system, boarding at college and university, where slaves were provided by the state but weren't actually yours, that he had little experinece being a Master. Having gotten his job, his own apartment, gained independence he'd started getting used to being alone and now he was 'expanding his household', which sounded great in theory but really it was weird, strange, a little bizarre.

He'd have to set out rules, figure out what kind of household he wanted to run, what kind of Master he was going to be. Everyone was different, had a way of running their home, how they connected with their slaves. John wasn't callous, he expected the usual respect and obedience but he wasn't a hard person like some people he knew. Some of his friends treated slaves as mere objects, seen but not heard, silent bodies in households, like ghosts in the halls. John hated that, he knew he'd not be the kind of owner that would own but ignore the slaves he brought into his home.

He kept glancing in the rear-view mirror but Laka kept his head down, didn't look out of the window to see where they were going, didn't seem at all curious about the new life he was about to enter. John sensed he was nervous, this was as new to Laka as it was to him and maybe that could be used as a positive. They'd adapt together, a new owner and fresh out of training slave. John would set the basic rules and from there they'd learn as they grew to know one another.

He pulled into his private parking bay and got out of the car, opening the rear door for Laka and ushering him into the foyer of the apartment, giving the doorman a smile. He'd get organised later with the desk about giving Laka permission to come and go from the building, once he got his bearings and knew where he needed to go if John needed him to leave for anything like groceries. For now he'd be confined to the apartment until he settled in.

"We're on the sixth floor," John explained, hitting the button for the lift. Laka glanced at the elevator doors and to the stairwell nearby uncertainly. John gave him a smile and laid a hand on his wrist, to keep him stayed put until the elevator arrived.

They rode up in silence and John led the way to his apartment, motioning for Laka to enter first.

"Welcome home," John said a little nervously. What else was he supposed to say under the circumstances? He put a hand at the small of Laka's back and pushed him further into the apartment.

Laka tensed slightly at the touch but didn't shrink away, let himself be guided as John showed him around. He'd yet to say a word. The living space, kitchen and dining area were all open plan and easily seen. John took him down the hall, threw open a door.

"This is my room," John explained. It was neat, painted in warm, neutral colours. He nodded towards a door in the room. "I have an en suite attached."

He turned Laka back onto the hall, "That bathroom you can use," he motioned to the apartments large bathroom, door half ajar. "And your room is right beside mine."

He opened the door to the room he'd had done out only a week ago. It was basic, devoid of much colour and little to give it character. He frowned at the basicness and gave a shrug. "Once we get you settled we can change the colour, buy a few peices for it. You know, make it a little more homey. I'm boring, I go for neutral colours, but I dunno, maybe you might like something a little brighter?"

Laka looked a little overwhelmed, used to sharing a room with several other occupants, sleeping on uncomfortable skinny bunks.

"This is my room?" he asked in surprise before he seemed to remember himself and bit down on his lower lip a moment, regressing into his somewhat mute, obeying state. "Thank you Sir."

"Well, I guess it will do for now," John assured him, smiling a little at the small flash of openess Laka had shown. "Too late today but tomorrow first thing we'll go shopping. We need to get you some clothes and we can look in a few shops for some things you may like in here. Hows that sound?"

Laka looked at him a little wide eyed and was unsure how to reply. "If that is what you want Master."

John gave him a soft smile and lay a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to feel at home here Laka. We're going to have to get used to one another and learn a few things but I want you to be comfortable here. Part of my responsibility as your owner is to make sure your cared for."

"Yes Sir," Laka nodded. John guessed it would take a while for the obedient state to regress a little, allow some of Laka's personality to come through. He just needed to be patient.

"And rule number one," John said after a pause. "Call me John. Unless we have company over. But the Master's and Sir's will wear a bit thin after a while. Come on, you must be hungry, it's getting late. I'm sure we can whip up something from what I've got stored in the cupboards."

He led the way back to the kitchen where Laka gazed at him curiously, no doubt surprised at his new Masters behaviour. John shrugged again and gave a small laugh.

"I like to cook," John explained. "You?"

"I know how to of course Sir - John," Laka nodded vigorously like he needed to prove himself.

"Then we can prepare something together," John replied, turning to the sink to wash his hands. "We can get groceries in tomorrow for the rest of the week. Guess I'm a little under prepared for catering for more people than myself. You see what's left in the fridge, I'll raid the cupboards."

He found Laka had a knack for cooking, setting out some chicken that needed to be used up, a few tomoatoes, left over salad. Laka started to relax, helped himself to some other ingredients from the cupboards before John could suggest anything and mixed up a dressing. John found himself carving them large chunks of bread while Laka tossed the chicken in the dressing and set it to fry. It turned out to be a make shift chicken stir fry of sorts and John wished he had noodles in to accompany it. He leaned in by Laka as the chicken fried and drank in the aroma with a hum of appreciation.

"Smells good," he grinned, resting a hand for a moment on Laka's hip before he pulled away again.

Laka flushed a little, John didn't know if it were because of the close proximity or because of the compliment. John was finding it difficult not to be close to Laka, he was drawn to him, attracted. It wasn't frowned upon, plenty of owner s bought slaves to warm their beds as well as run their households. John hadn't really given it much thought, not until now. But there was something about Laka, that first initial instinct that had driven him to buy him.

He set the table to busy himself and try to take his mind off the thoughts he was having about his slave. The meal was ready and Laka set a plate down on the table, eyeing the extra table setting.

"Should I wait elsewhere until you're done Sir?" Laka asked before dropping his gaze a moment as he corrected himself in a low voice. "Sorry, I mean John."

"Course not, sit down with me," John told him shaking his head.

Laka looked uncertain but John pushed him down into the chair, set his plate in front of him.

"Why wouldn't you eat with me?" John asked, sliding into his own seat and grabbing his fork, suddenly ravenous.

Laka gave a small shrug before picking up his own fork. "We would prepare food for our trainers in the camp, but we'd not be allowed to partake or join them at meal times. I just thought, I mean I thought perhaps,-"

He trailed off and looked suddenly fearful, as if he'd spoken out of turn and was about to be reprimanded for it.

John stabbed some peices of chicken onto his fork and gave him a look.

"It's understandable, you're fresh out of training. But you're in a household now Laka, you've new rules to adapt to, new ways of doing things. Here you will eat meals with me, I wouldn't expect you to eat alone unless I'm not going to be here. There may be times I'm late at the office or going out for dinner and I'll let you know when stuff like that comes up. I'd just expect you to help yourself to a meal when you wanted to eat."

Laka took this in silently, giving a small incline of his head in understanding before he began eating. John took a mouthful himself, savouring the flavor as it exploded in his mouth.

"Oh thats good," he said with a small hum of enjoyment. "You're definitely making this again."


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next week they started to settle into a routine. John took Laka shopping for clothes and a few items for his bedroom, though it took some persuasion to get him to say what he liked in the store. But once Laka realised he was allowed to show an opinion, he chose a few pieces for his room and they settled on some hues of blue to paint the walls. John figured it was something for Laka to do with his time when he returned to the office the following week. He showed Laka around the area where they lived and got organised with the front desk so Laka could come and go from the apartment within certain times of the day.

They got to know each other, though there was little for John to glean from Laka as he held all the information on him any way. Every slave came with extensive paperwork detailing their training and it was added to over the years if they were sold on from household to household to pass along to their new owner s. Laka spoke little of his training when asked but seemed eager to learn as much as he could about his new Master. John found he spoke more about his life to his new slave than he ever had with some of his friends.

The longer John spent around Laka, the more he desired him physically. He found himself reaching out to touch him all of the time, small soft gestures to assure him as they got to know each other. He found himself getting aroused by little things Laka did, the way he pushed his hair away from his face or licked his lower lip in concentration as he learned John's way of doing things. When he thought he'd done wrong he'd withdraw into himself, becoming quiet and John would pet him gently to assure him he wasn't going to be hazed for it.

John hadn't even given thought to hazing. He supposed he'd deal with that scenario if Laka ever did anything so bad as to deserve such punishment. Though he agreed with it in theory, as a last resort in punishing a slave, he knew too many who took a personal enjoyment of hazing slaves. It was a sickening thought and John had never been comfortable with hazing, even if he would enforce it given the right situation. In the college dorms slaves had been publicly hazed for whatever rule that had been broken and he'd seen too many of his fellow students taking enjoyment of seeing the slaves in their public suffering and torment. John fond it distasteful and rarely stayed to witness the public spectacle of a slave being whipped for wrong doing.

John woke up on the monday, a week after he'd purchased Laka and he felt aprehensive. It was going to be Laka's first day alone without him and he was nervous for him. Laka seemed nervous himself, though he put on a brave front as John came out of his bedroom to find breakfast already on the table. Laka turned and gave him a small smile before setting down a coffee cup.

"Morning John," he said lightly, sitting down in his chair beside him.

"Morning," John replied, settling in his seat and smiling down at the plate of food as he grabbed his mug. "This looks great."

Laka flushed, still getting used to being given compliments and set to eating his own food.

"So, I'm back at work today," John said as they ate. "And I'm probably not gonna be home until late."

Laka didn't reply and chewed nervously on his food as he gave a small nod. John gave a small smile and petted him on the arm.

"You'll be fine," John assured him. "I'll call throughout the day, make sure everything is okay. And if you need to you can call me, the numbers on the board remember? You can get started on your room if you want and there's a few things we need from the store. I've left a list."

"Okay," Laka replied quietly.

John gave a smile and finished his breakfast, downing the last of his coffee before standing. He left Laka to start clearing up as he grabbed his briefcase and checked his pockets for his wallet and cell phone.

"Okay Laka, I gotta go," John called from the hall as he looked at him watch. "See you later okay?"

Laka came to the hallway and nodded, looking a little out of his depth. John knew it must be strange for him, having come out of a training camp where he'd lived with hundreds of other slaves to living with just one person. And now he was going to be alone most days. John felt a little guilty but there was nothing he could do about it. Maybe after some time he'd be able to afford another slave but for now it was just going to be the two of them. He rested a hand on Laka's shoulder and gave a squeeze.

"Bye," John said, pulling away and opening the door. "See you tonight."

It was a busy day but he made sure to call home a couple of times. Laka wasn't very talkative but explained to him he'd started painting his bedroom and John was glad he'd be occupied for a few hours at least. He also reminded him to get to the store within the allowed time he was able to leave the building. For John there didn't seem enough to time to catch up with what he had to do and before he knew it the office was closing.

"Hey, you want to go for a few drinks?" Richard asked, sitting on the edge of his desk.

Rich was his best friend and John leaned back on his seat with a sigh as he looked at the crazy array of paperwork littering his desk.

"Think I need to go home and collapse into bed," John sighed. "You guys know I was on a weeks vacation right? You couldn't cover some of my cases for me?"

"What, and have you come back to no stress? No craziness?" Rich teased back with a grin and a shrug. "Couldn't do that to you man, we all have to suffer here. So, drinks?"

"Think I'll skip tonight," John replied with a shake of his head. "I want to see how Laka coped his first day alone."

"Ah yeah," Rich nodded remembering John had bought himself a slave. "How's he working out for you?"

"He's okay," John shrugged. He'd owned no other slaves so he had nothing to really compare Laka with. "Settling in all right but he's still a little nervous."

"Shouldn't have bought a new one," Rich said, standing and shaking his head with a grin. "I told you man, too much effort to break them in."

"He's fine," John smiled, trying to straighten out his paperwork, making small piles around his desk. "Just a little quiet. We're still getting to know each other."

"Okay, well," Rich sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "You run on home to your slave and I'll run on down to the bar and drink a few for the both of us."

John shook his head at him as he sauntered away and gathered a pile of papers he'd have to work on at home, stuffing them into his bag. Arriving home he let himself into the apartment and smiled as the smell of food filled the air. He was famished, he'd not had time to have a decent lunch, grabbing himself a sandwich off the cart. He set his bag down in the hall, kicking off his shoes and walking into the kitchen to find pans on the burner on a low heat.

"Laka?" he called gently, wondering where he was when he didn't find him in the kitchen or living area. "I'm home."

He walked down the hall towards the bedrooms as Laka appeared at the door of his, holding a paint brush. He was wearing the old worn clothes John had given him to decorate in, they were spattered in blue paint and some had speckled onto his skin and hair. John smiled, liking the look and finding he'd really missed being around Laka throughout the day.

"Hi," Laka smiled, looking relieved to see him home. "How was work?"

"Been a long day," John replied, heading towards him. "How's the room coming along?"

"Nearly done," Laka explained as John came to a stand near him. He squeezed past him to look at the bedroom and smiled, one wall was a dark blue with the others a lighter tone.

"You've been busy," John smiled, impressed. "It looks great. How about you take a break and we can eat?"

"Okay," Laka said with a nod of his head, setting the paintbrush down by the pots he'd been using. Straightening up he looked down at himself. "I should go clean up."

"No point in showering if you want to get this finished after we've eaten," John pointed out to him. "Just wash your hands and face and I'll see if anything needs rescuing in the kitchen."

He left him to check the pots and pans, and had started serving up when Laka appeared looking a little fresher. John tried not to think about how good he looked, a little more relaxed, in his old worn out jeans and faded college tshirt.

"I'll do that," Laka said approaching. He still wasn't used to John doing things around the house, but John found it hard to break the habit of doing things for himself as he'd survived a long time without a slave doing things for him.

"S'ok, I'm nearly done," John smiled shaking his head. "You get the drinks. I'll have a beer."

Laka diverted to the refrigerator and got him out a beer, retrieving a soft drink for himself and popping the lids off both bottles before setting them on the table. John set down the plates and they both fell silent as they ate, both famished from their days work. John got Laka to explain to him what he'd done for the day, glad he'd spaced things out when he could have easily gotten everything bar the decorating done in the morning. He'd been sure to explain to Laka to even out his chores so as not to get bored or find himself with nothing to do. He knew he'd need to help Laka find an enjoyable pass time to while away the hours when he didn't have much for him to do.

"You want to go finish your room? I'll clear up the dishes," John suggested after they'd finished their meal.

Laka didn't look happy about the suggestion but didn't argue and left to finish decorating as John took his time to clear away. Table clear he went and retrieved his bag so he could go over the work he'd brought home and an hour or so later he straightened up, stretching and easing out a crick in his neck. Taking a break he stood and wandered to Laka's room, another beer in hand, to see how far he'd gotten along. Laka was on his knees, putting finishing touches to the bottom of a wall when John leaned against the doorway and John found himself staring at the way the lithe body arched over, dark hair falling over his slaves face.

Laka sat up, got to his feet and gave a small jump, startled having not heard John arrived. John smiled in amusement and held up a hand.

"Sorry," he said with a small laugh. "I was just wondering how you were getting on."

"All done," Laka replied, placing the paint tray and brush aside.

"You happy with it?" John asked as he drew nearer to him.

Laka gave a small nod of his head, a small smile on his lips as he took in the area. John smiled back at him, noting a small smear of paint just by his brow. The specks of blue in the dark hair and over his arms.

"Looks real good," John sighed, not talking about the room any more.

Laka looked at him and gave a nervous smile and John reached out and brushed a hand down his arm.

"Now I should go shower," Laka said quickly, motioning down at himself.

"Maybe," John replied, hand closing round his arm now and pulling him closer.

Laka looked out of his depth and looked at him with questioning eyes. John drank back a mouthful of beer before clumsily placing the bottle down on the table where the paint cans rested, reaching out with both hands to pull Laka flush to him. Laka planted both hands on his shoulders as John turned them so he could press Laka up against the door, a hand sliding into Laka's hair as he pressed their bodies together.

"John," Laka said with a whisper, looking at him with a wild expression like he'd gone mad.

Maybe he was mad, or maybe the beer had loosened him up enough to give him a little courage. John didn't know, but he did know he was attracted to Laka, had been since he'd first lain eyes on him. And John wanted him, wanted to do things to him he'd not wanted to do with another person for a long time. Was it wrong to force it on Laka? It wasn't like Laka was putting up much of a resistance but then he was his slave, he didn't have much choice but to do what his Master wanted him to do. But John wanted him to enjoy this, even if he were a little thrown by his behaviour at first.

John stared at him a long moment and though Laka looked nervous, felt nervous against him, he wasn't resisting. In fact he was staring at John, more importantly at his mouth and his fingers were gripping tight onto his shoulders as he breathed heavy and deep, causing his chest to rise and fall against John's as they pressed together. John gave a small smile before he closed the gap between them, mouth pressing against Laka's.

Laka didn't respond straightaway but as John pulled back a little he let out a small breath and John pressed back in again. He worked his mouth gently and carefully against Laka's and let his fingers tangle into his hair, pressing a thigh gently between Laka's legs. Laka let out a small whimpering gasp and John smiled against his mouth at the sound, Laka's hands sliding to get a firmer hold around him.

Pulling back John took a look at him, Laka leaned back against the door, breathing heavy and quick and John ran his thumb along his jawline.

"Gods I missed you today," John sighed, running his free hand down to tug at the t-shirt he wore, pulling it up.

Laka blinked in surprise as John pressed his hand against his skin, running his fingers up so he could blindly caress at Laka's chest and nipples. Laka gave a small shudder and grasped at him tighter and John could feel the hardness against his thigh through the fabric of the thin worn jeans. John rubbed his thumb against Laka's nipple and felt him tremble in response again and smiled at the feel.

"You okay?" John asked him, knowing he'd thrown him completely with this behaviour but not really caring.

"John," Laka whispered, sounding lost and a little afraid. "What are you-? Should we be-?"

John leaned close again, cupping his cheek as he smiled at him. "I've wanted to do this ever since I set eyes on you. We should definitely be doing this."

He kissed him again, teasing Laka's nipple in the process as he pressed up to him firmly, thigh rubbing between his legs and feeling Laka jerk clumsily in response.

"Yeah you like that don't you?" John whispered against his lips, "Want me to do that again?"

Laka answered with a small gasp and moan as John shifted his knee, pressing up and giving Laka something to really grind against.

"John. Sir?" Laka gasped, clinging to him but John drew back, pushed the t-shirt right up and gave Laka no choice but to help remove it.

Tossing the t-shirt to the floor John leaned back in, getting his hands on the warm flesh of his slave and running his fingers freely over his chest now. Laka's nipples turned to hard buds under his fingertips as John teased and thumbed them. Laka leaned back against the door looking half terrified of his behaviour, bewildered by what was going on and how his body responded to the touch. John gave him a smile, letting his hands drift down over his slaves torso to rest at his hips, thumbs playing at the waistband of his jeans.

"Nobody has touched you before like this have they Laka?" John asked him as he started to slowly undo the button of the jeans.

Laka couldn't seem to speak and so shook his head quickly instead. John watched him carefully as he drew the zip down and pressed away the fabric.

"Do you ever touch yourself?" John asked him, his palm flat against Laka's cock and feeling it hardening under his touch through the thin fabric of underwear.

Laka's expression turned into one of mortification, but more so at the question than at the way John was touching him.

"No Master," Laka replied firmly before he let out a gasp as John cupped his hand and gave a squeeze.

He was flushing now, cheeks reddening as John continued to grope. When John lifted his hand and slid it past the thin material of underwear to touch him properly Laka's hand stopped him, fingers wrapping around his wrist. John paused and stared at him as Laka breathed in an out, hard and fast, looking terrified but also turned on. John didn't want to force the situation, though he knew a few words would have Laka surrendering, because it wasn't a question about choice. Laka had none. But John wanted him to want it the way he did, even if Laka had no experience to go on.

"You want me to stop, I'll stop," John said not pulling his hand away. But he relaxed his hand under Laka's hold and moved back a little so as to give him some space.

"I don't," Laka struggled to find words. John could see the expression of his eyes, the confusion at the entire situation.

John blinked through the haze of lust he was feeling and drew back a little more. Maybe he was pushing too hard, and Laka was completely confused by his behaviour. To be fair he'd not eased Laka into it and it was the first time he had to deal with such a situation. It was the first time he'd shown Laka any such interest and after only a week. John may have been mildy flirting with him for days now but Laka had nothing to draw from to realise that was what it was. He pulled his hand away and stood straighter, admitting he perhaps had come on too strong.

"Go shower and change," John said carefully, turning away. "You can't sleep in here tonight, you can crash on the couch."

Laka put a hand on his shoulder tentatively and John felt him move closer behind him.

"I don't want you to stop," Laka said nervously. "Please."

John turned back to him, Laka still nervous but hopeful, giving him an awkward smile. He didn't pull back from the closeness as John slid a hand around his waist again.

"Then you can sleep in my room," John told him with a smile, pulling him with him as he manouvered them out of the door and into his own bedroom instead.

Laka looked at a loss as to what to do, waiting for direction as John left him to close the door. John looked at him and Laka gazed right back, arms lightly folded around himself as he waited.

"You okay?" John asked in concern, drawing him closer again.

Laka nodded a little, unsure where to put his hands as John gently pushed them to his sides so he could pull him closer into his arms.

"I don't want you feeling you need to go along with this just because I'm your Master," John told him carefully.

"I want this," Laka nodded, not even sure what they were doing but knowing it made him feel good.

John smiled, pulling him in for a soft kiss as he started to push down the jeans, feeling them slide over Laka's slim hips, along with his underwear. Laka didn't really respond, still at a loss as to how to react but it wasn't as if he was a stranger to being naked before others. The jeans fell of their own accord eventually, being a little big on his thinner frame and he stepped out of them and his underwear as John stood back a fraction just to appreciate the view.

He started undoing the buttons of his own shirt as he felt his body responding to the sight of his slaves naked flesh. Laka was thinner and a little taller than himself, but his muscles were defined from years of dedicated labour within the training camp. Dark hair covered his chest in a smattering array, a thick nest of black curls surrounded his cock also. His skin was a light creamy brown, enriched by the darkness of his hair and eyes. John reminded himself Laka was only eighteen and untouched. It was going to be fun but John wanted to make it as easy as he could for him also.

He watched Laka's face as his eyes drifted down to where his fingers undid the buttons one after another, expectant. Laka had seen him shirtless before, but not for this purpose. John let him watch, wondering if he'd take initiative to help him undress as he wrestled the shirt off his shoulders and tossed it aside. But Laka didn't shift to near him, nor looked panicked or desperate to leave so he took it as a good sign. He unfastened his belt and buttons of his suit pants before pulling down the zip, kicking off his shoes before he slid down the pants and pulled his socks off. Leaving everything in a heap on the floor he drew closer to Laka, seeing his eyes lingering on his cock before looking up at his face.

"Still want to do this?" John asked, because he refused to force this no matter his right or need to be with him.

"Yes Sir," Laka nodded, laying a hand on his chest, just over his heart. His palm pressed firmly as if to feel the beat there, before he slid his finger over the defined muscle, thumb brushing over John's nipple. "I don't know what this is but I know I want it. I know I don't want you to stop."

John smiled, closed the gap between them and kissed him again, firmer this time, tongue licking against Laka's lips until they parted for him. Laka was beginning to respond, tiny responses, the way he kissed back, his free hand sliding round to hold gently onto John as his other remained trapped between their bodies.

John shifted them towards the bed, pushing Laka down and motioning for him to move into the middle as he followed closely, knees bracketing Laka's slender frame, crawling over him. Laka stopped by the pillows, sank down and stilled wondering what would happen next. John didn't let him think too much, didn't want him to worry or get any more nervous than he was. Leaning down John kissed him again, lowering his body onto his, deepening the kiss as he felt Laka press up against him. Laka's arms wrapped around his back like he were holding tight for fear John would suddenly leave him. John was hard, cock caught between their bodies and he reached down to take Laka in hand. Laka gasped, a soft moan captured by his mouth. John pulled back and smiled, liking the sound, seeing the surprise in Laka's eyes, be it from the feel of his Master massaging his cock between his fingers or the noises escaping his throat.

"John," Laka gasped, shuddering under him, instinctively lifting his hips towards the touch that excited his body so much.

"Yes, that's it, enjoy it," John whispered, leaning down to nibble at Laka's lip before he licked his way along his neck.

Laka moaned again, louder this time, squeezing his eyes shut and holding John tighter, hips lifting with a jerky rhythm. John laughed gently as his slaves eagerness, chasing the pleasure he enticed him with.

"You've never ever touched yourself like this before?" John asked playfully, dragging his mouth away from Laka's enticing skin to look down upon him.

"No Sir," Laka replied, finding it hard to get his breath. He looked offended that John asked.

"You weren't allowed or you never considered it?" John asked curiously.

"I didn't," Laka started before groaning, bucking up his hips as John rubbed his thumb against the tip. John moved to lie beside him, Laka's hand moving to the bed where it gripped the sheets as his hips more freely bucked up. John enjoyed the sight, seeing his slave lose himself to this first sensation of sex and pleasure. "I didn't know-."

"Oh I've so much to teach you," John teased, leaning on an elbow like this were a personal show.

Laka wasn't focused on him anymore, eyes closed, body jerking, mouth open as he gasped and moaned. He gave a grimace and his fingers wrapped tighter into the sheets. John smiled, this was Laka's first time, it wasn't surprsing his orgasm would come upon him so quickly and John recognised the signs.

"Sir," Laka grunted with slight alarm, not understanding his bodies pleasure overload.

"Shh, just give in to it, let it happen," John assured him gently, not letting up on his firm jerking off as he pumped his slaves cock. His own cock pressed hard and leaking against Laka's body, turned on by the sight of him writhing uncontrollably on the sheets.

"Sir, I, oh, oh John," Laka writhed, hips lifting and John helped finish him off by quickening the pace, Laka's hips trying to keep up with the motion until he tensed, body arching as he came. John watched fascinated, listened to the whimpering moans as Laka writhed, white sprays of come covering his stomach as John milked him with his steady hand.

"Fuck," John said with a grunt of enjoyment, Laka's body collapsing to the bed and shuddering from his orgasm.

"Sir, oh, gods," Laka gasped like all the strength had been sapped from him, spaced out by the pelasure.

John rolled back over him, planting a hand by his head against the mattress, taking in the blissed out look on his slaves face. Taking himself in hand John began to chase his own pleasure, Laka's come slicking his hard cock. Laka stared up at him, unmoving, lips parted and a little swollen from John's kisses.

"Fuck your beautiful," John grunted out, pumping his own cock hard and fast, purposefully chasing his own orgasm. "Gods, oh fuck, fuck Laka."

He groaned out the name as his hips bucked, coming, his seed painting his slaves body. John hummed, enjoying the pleasure that flooded through him, making his body jerk uncontrollably. He collapsed to the bed, half laying over Laka, arm snaking around his chest, pressing his face to his slaves neck and a leg sliding between both of his. They lay catching their breath, silent but comfortable and John nuzzled Laka's skin with his mouth and nose.

He gave him a soft squeeze and smiled, "You okay?"

"That was," Laka started, still sounding breathless. "I've never felt like that before."

John breathed in his scent, pressing kisses to his skin as he held him.

"This is just the beginning," he promised, lifting up to capture Laka's mouth with his own again.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the months John found Laka spent more time in his bed than he did in his own. His desire and affections grew towards his slave as he taught him the pleasres of a more physical relationship. John knew it was dangerous to develop such feelings for a slave, but he felt the inklings of deeper feelings, feelings he at first didn't want to admit to. He was confused, was it right to love a slave? A physcial relationship with them was one thing, a lot of Owners took a slave to their beds if they had no other companion. It wasn't uncommon. But he doubted many fell in love with their slaves.

John found it harder to fight the thoughts that he loved Laka, there was a spark there he found hard to extinguish. He wasn't sure Laka was even capable of reciprocating the feelings. But the longer he tried to deny them, the harder it became until he gave in to them. Alone, within the walls of his apartment, he treated Laka as he would any partner in terms of affection. The lines of Master and slave remained but he caressed him often, they lay out on the couch together watching old movies. Laka had grown comfortable and easy around him, unflinching of his touch, leaning into him when he pressed close.

Physically, John had been careful to take things slow in his seduction but he'd been carefully teaching Laka all kinds of ways to pleasure and be pleasured. He'd been patient but there came a time he couldn't resist any longer the urge to fuck his slave. He'd made sure to get Laka as relaxed as possible, massaging his entire body before giving him a slow, drawn out blow job which generally left him boneless. Urging him onto his stomach, he'd carefully prepared him with slick fingers, ensuring to whisper endearments to him as he grew harder with anticipation.

It was never going to be completely comfortable the first time for Laka, he knew that. He'd guided him as best he could, persuading him to relax, that he'd adjust to the feel. The sight of his slave lain out under him, fingers twisting into the sheets and the noises mewling from his throat at this new sensation only made John more determined. He went slow enjoying the tight grip of Laka's ass around his thick shaft. Finding a rhythm he'd slowly worked up the pace, Laka's moans and groans seeping into him and spurring him on.

His orgasm had pummeled him, hips snapping with jerking, heavy thrusts as his balls emptied into his slave, Laka's name on his lips. With a satisfied sigh he'd sank to the sheets, curled around his slaves body and enjoying the post bliss of his orgasm.

As time passed and Laka grew used to being fucked, John helped him become more adventurous. Laka had no experience and John encrouaged him to touch and explore himself. Seeing Laka jerk himself off for the first time in his life had given John a memory he'd never forget. The sight had been beautiful.

Over time, John simply gave up on worrying what people would think and began enjoying being in love.

~

John didn't mind office parties. The company had recently been given the support of an important, well known power player company which certainly had opened up more oppurtunities in how they could help people. It was because of this newfound alliance that a celebration had been arranged and everyone was expected to turn up and show their appreciation of it. John had been nursing a scotch on the rocks at the bar, watching the milling crowd as people got to know each other, without getting involved himself. He preferred to watch people and sit on the sidelines that be dragged into mundane conversations with mundane people. Or equally end up poked and prodded and slavered over by someone like Shelly Thompson who couldn't control themselves after a glass or two of wine.

He didn't mind the attention at times, but it always got tiresome when your ass was pinched one too many times by a woman who couldn't cotton onto the fact that you just weren't interested in what she was offering. And she could never recall her exact behaviour the next day, which John put down to either the drink, a really bad memory or she was simply very clever at hiding her embarassment at the idea. Thankfully she was busy giving his colleague and best friend, Richard, the Shelly attention and John knew Rich was most probably very interested in what she was offering. He raised his scotch a little in a small gesture of good luck when his friend caught him looking and shot him a grin of enjoyment. John chuckled to himself and gave a shake of his head, smoothing a hand through his blonde hair and roving his eyes over the crowd as he set his glass down.

"Buy you another?" A voice said beside him.

He had to turn in his seat, coming face to face with a man, not much older than himself. Dark hair, green eyes, tall, lean and very good looking. He was leaning against the bar on an elbow, giving him a questioning glance, smile on his lips, looking assured of himself at the potential of buying John a drink.

"Sure," John shrugged.

Glancing at the server, the man waved a hand at John's empty glass, "Another of whatever he's having," the man said, "And a gin and tonic."

He turned back to John and gave him a dazzling smile, thrusting out a hand to him.

"Nicholas Williams," he said eagerly.

John slid his hand into his and shook it, Nicholas's hand was warm against his, fingers wrapping round his to squeeze firmly.

"John Deacon," he replied, giving a small smile himself.

He released his grip but it took Nicholas a few seconds longer to let go.

"Pleased to meet you," Nicholas said, slipping onto the seat by him. "Do you work for 'Childhelp'?"

"Yeah, I'm one of the social workers for the thirteen to sixteen age group," John nodded. "Are you with Sanders Corp?"

"Yeah, I head up the overseas division. Guess we're both here because our bosses insisted the companies rub shoulders and make nice with each other," Nicholas smiled and picked up his glass, making a mock toast. "To rubbing shoulders with people we'll probably never meet again until the next gathering we're forced to attend."

John chuckled and lifted his own glass, "That's a hell of a mouthful to repeat. Why not to new aquaintances?"

Nicholas gave the comment a moment of thought before clinking his glass to John's with a warm smile. "New friends."

John knocked back a mouthful of his scotch, enjoyed the burn as he swallowed it down and gave Nicholas a closer look. It had been a long time since he was even remotely interested in anyone and it wasn't like he was looking. But Nicholas was attractive and John found himself very interested in what kind of friendship he was offering.

They fell into conversation about their companies, how they felt about the new venture as they merged, the kind of direction it would take John's company in now they had financial backing to expand. John had a dry sense of humour and found Nicholas responded to this and when he laughed John wanted to make him laugh more. His laugh was warm and infectious, genuine in it's giving. As they spoke John was certainly getting the vibe that Nicholas was flirting, whenever he got the oppurtunity he would lie a hand on John's arm, fingers resting there longer than what would be accepted as friendly. When he leaned forward to whisper a teasing remark about one of the company managers, he lay his fingers on John's thigh and didn't pull his hand away when he sat back a little straighter.

John drank down the last of his drink feeling a buzz of anticipation thrill through him. Nicholas downed his own drink and gave John's thigh an inviting squeeze. John couldn't remember the last time anyone had so openly flirted with him, or made their intentions so clear so early on. But even in their short conversation he found Nicholas was the kind of man who didn't skirt around a subject when it could be tackled head on. John had always been careful not to fall into bed with people, even through college and university he hadn't been in the party scene. He was a traditional kind of guy, he dated for a time before he contemplated sleeping with them.

He found all his traditional sensibilites flying out the window the way Nicholas was looking intently at him, invitingly and though he hadn't said anything John knew what he was offering.

"So, would it be terribly forward of me to ask if you wanted to ditch this party early and come back to my place?" Nicholas said, leaning forward again, hand sliding even further up John's thigh than would be considered appropriate.

John gave a smile, feeling his pulse pick up a little more in excitement at the invitation and he knew it made him look easy. But he shook his head and replied 'No, not at all' with equal coyness Nicholas was projecting. Nicholas gave his thigh a final teasing squeeze, fingers dipping down just a little and John found his cock stirring at the small gesture. Fuck he was in trouble, letting Nicholas lead the way out of the bar into the street. It was a cool night and John let the breeze calm him a little as a limo pulled up at the curb.

"You have a place in the city?" John asked conversationally as they drove through the streets, taking in the late night crowds of people drifting between bars and clubs.

"An apartment I use during the week if I'm busy at work," Nicholas explained. "But I own a property out in Chesterton which is my main stay."

John surpressed a small whistle. Chesterton was upscale in the property market, the houses there didn't come cheap.

"What about you?" Nicholas asked and John didn't answer right away.

Taking in the direction of where they were headed, Nicholas lived uptown and no doubt his apartment would be based in a similar upscale area. John felt a little intimidated by the evident wealth of the man sitting beside him but he swallowed his pride as he answered.

"I own a small apartment over at Park Trent," John replied, looking him straight in the eye. Park Trent wasn't a bad area, but it wasn't as lucrative as Chesterton or evidently Harbour View, where they were headed. In fact compared to either of those places, it was probably considered down market.

"Park Trent is south side right?" Nicholas asked and John nodded. "Nice."

John couldn't figure if it was meant as a compliment or Nicholas was trying not to be derisive about the evident lack of desirability Park Trent presented to him. Thinking of the apartment John gave a small frown and pulled out his phone, punching in the speed dial for home.

"Sorry, just have to make a call home," John said, phone to his ear.

"Deacon residence?" Laka answered warily. He didn't enjoy answering the phone.

"Laka, it's John," John told him.

"Hi," Laka acknowledged.

"Yeah I wanted to call and say I may be late tonight," John said down the phone, catching Nicholas's eye. Nicholas smiled knowingly and slid his hand onto John's thigh again. John gave a smile of his own and leaned back more comfortably in the seat. "Actually Laka I won't be home tonight. Make sure the apartment is locked up and don't wait up for me okay?"

"John?" Laka said in a questioning tone.

John felt a small stab of guilt as he thought of explaining to Laka when he got home about his whereabouts, but he chased it away. He wasn't answerable to a slave. Another wave of guilt hit him at that thought. This was Laka and their relationship was complicated. Still, Nicholas's fingers were inching their way up his thigh and he was leaning into him, looking at him with a predatory gaze.

"I'll see you tomorrow at some point Laka," John told him. "Good night."

He hung up the phone before Laka could reply and turned his head to find Nicholas close and invading his personal space.

"Worried parent?" Nicholas teased, "You allowed out late at night John? Do I need to have you home by a certain time?"

John gave a small laugh, resting a hand on Nicholas' arm as he teased him.

"No, just Laka, my house slave," John explained. "He worries."

Nicholas laughed, finding the notion amusing before he leaned in, pressing his lips to John's.

John could taste the hint of gin on Nicholas's lips as they pressed to his. Nick didn't pull off but waited until John's lips naturally parted invitingly. John felt like somehow he'd been snared by Nicholas, but it was a trap he was eager to remain in. Nicholas evidently like to play the more dominant role and it wasn't like John was fighting for control here. He enjoyed being pursued, not that he'd put up much resistance. He found Nicholas intoxicating and lust was pumping through his veins like an adrenaline rush.

It wasn't like he was devoid of this kind of attention. Laka provided plenty of enjoyment in bed and warmed it every night, a body to hold and provide pleasure. But John instinctively knew, before they even got to that stage, Nicholas could offer him more than Laka ever could, no matter how he felt for Laka. Nicholas would have free reign to do anything to his body and the idea of that thrilled John and caused him to moan into the eager, hungry mouth pressing and licking against his.

The heavy petting and kissing continued until the limo pulled to a halt and jerked them gently out of each others hold. Nicholas pulled back reluctant and John had to suck in some shaky breaths. They were both aroused and their inhibitions muted by the alcohol in their systems. Nicholas' door opened and he made a retreat, pulling John out with him. John barely took in the area, the height of the high rise as Nicholas propelled them towards the door. They were granted access by a doorman who gave a polite 'good evening Mr Williams' as they walked past.

Nicholas barely acknowledged him, too intent on leading John to the elevators, fingers interlinked with his like they needed the connection. Thankfully they didn't have to wait long and once safe inside, Nicholas punched in his floor number and pulled John flush to him to kiss him again. John fell into it easily enough, mouth open, tongue licking and tasting again like Nicholas's flavor was something he craved. The elevator went on for what seemed like an eternity and John pulled away with a laugh, frowing at the buttons.

"Fuck where'd you live, the top floor?" he teased.

"No, though got my name first on the list for the penthouse should the current owner move," Nicholas replied, face straight but there was a small smile edging his lips. He leaned into John, mouth close to his ear. "Nearly there, promise."

He slid a hand meaningfully down John's stomach, fingers dipping further and rubbing John's erection through his suit trousers.

"Fuck," John gasped softly, pressing up against Nicholas' hand and uncaring how wanton he obviously was acting.

"Definitely," Nicholas agreed, fingers curling and squeezing as the elevator finaly shuddered to a halt and the doors gave a 'ping' as they opened. "Our floor."

John wondered how he could walk, his whole body seemed on fire for this man and it was difficult to concentrate on anything like walking, following. They were in a hall, as luxurious as the front lobby and Nicholas tapped at the door instead of digging around for a key. The door opened quickly, a female slave beyond giving them entry. John followed Nicholas inside, giving the slave a small smile of acknowledgement as Nicholas removed his suit jacket and handed it too her.

"Any problems Mya?" he asked her.

"No Sir," she replied taking his jacket and looking to John wondering if he was going to hand his over. He managed to get himself into gear somewhat to pull it off as she continued to speak to Nicholas.

"Did you have a good evening Master?" she asked him with a small smile.

John looked at her more closely. Everything about her was small, her stature, her mouth, her eyes, even her voice was quiet and small. She looked at Nicholas with a kind of reverance.

"Yes, very good Mya," John replied, looking at John pointedly. "You can go to bed now, the rest of the household is in bed yes?"

"Yes," Mya nodded. "You don't need refreshments before I retire?"

"No," Nicholas replied without looking at her, pulling on John's arm. "Good night."

"Good night Master," Mya replied, giving John a small nod. "Sir."

"'Night," John replied with a half smile before he turned his attention back to Nicholas who's hands were suddenly all over him again. Nicholas manouvered them along a hall, together they stumbled into a door and managed to fumble the handle before they almost fell inside, lip locked again.

Nicholas closed the door with his heel, pushing and pulling John towards the bed as they both stripped off clothes without care where they landed. Their hands tangled as they helped each other undress, giving small laughs and smiles, mouths stealing kisses from each other until somehow they were naked and on the bed.

John wondered if it were the scotch, or Nicholas, maybe a mix of them both, that made his head swim a little. A dizzy distraction as Nicholas pressed against him flush, his arousal pressing into his thigh, his mouth sucking at a point on his neck that was definitely going to leave a mark. John ran his hands up Nicholas's back, fingers in his hair, giving a small tug so he could pull their mouths together.

He shifted under Nicholas, enough to spread his legs to better accomodate him, they both gasped as their cocks connected, Nicholas pulling back to nip and bite at John's lower lip as he groaned. John's sex life hadn't been empty for months, but this felt different to anything he'd done with Laka. Laka never took initiative, always waited for John's lead, here he didn't need to be in control and it was comfortable to be able to lay back and feel hands, skin, a mouth caressing against him.

Nicholas started rocking teasingly against him and John wrapped a leg tight around his thigh, staring right up at his new lover. This felt different to any other one night stand he may have occasionally had through college, not often, but everyone needed to connect sometimes. They barely spoke but their bodies, their expressions seemed to do all the talking. John felt a stab of instinct again, thrumming through him with the pleasure Nicholas was helping create within him. This wasn't going to be a one time thing, not a quick rough and tumble in the bed, he was going to get to know this man. He was going to have a relationship with this man. They'd just skipped the first several dates of getting to know you, forgoed it and followed their instincts that told them to give in to their passion and pleasure.

Just this once.

"Fuck John," Nicholas gasped out with a smile, dropping his head down a little, enjoying the sensations.

"Yes please," John replied breathless, smiling.

Nicholas looked up at him and gave a small laugh at the response.

"You always this easy?" Nicholas grinned, pausing to reach over to his side table, fumbling blindly in the small drawer he pulled out.

"Quite the opposite actually," John assured him.

"Then I'll be honest and say I don't make it a habit to pick up guys at bars and invite them back to my place within a few hours of meeting them," Nicholas replied as he pulled his hand back, a tube of lube in his grasp. "But it was like,-"

"Instinct," John nodded, like he knew where the remark was going.

Nicholas paused and hovered above him, propped up with his free hand and gave a slow nod of surprise. John shifted beneath him impatiently, watching the flicker of pleasure throw Nicholas's concentration a moment. John took the lube from Nicholas's grasp and popped the lid with a questioning look, waiting for him to get back on track. He released his leg from it's grip around Nicholas's thigh, planting his foot onto the mattress to give Nicholas better access.

Nicholas gave a small moan in response and held out fingers for John to drizzle lube generously over, before his hand dissappeared between them. John waited for the probing, let out a breath and tried to relax as the slick fingers pressed against him. He rested his hand on Nicholas's arm and grasped a little nervously as he felt a finger pressing inside him. Nicholas shot him a concerned look.

"Okay?" he whispered as his hand paused.

John nodded and lay his head back, taking in another deep breath. "Just been a while," he explained. "But feels good."

"Gonna get even better," Nicholas promised, dipping down to kiss him gently as his pressed his finger deeper.

John's mouth opened to let out a rushed gasp that Nicholas swallowed down as he worked his fingers carefully but determinedly into John's ass. One finger became two and he made sure to prepare him thoroughly, feeling the muscles loosening as John's breath quicked in anticipation. Happy with the prep Nicholas pulled his hand away, grabbed the lube out of John's hand and sat up to prepare himself. John lay and watched, hand trailing over Nicholas's chest and stomach as Nicholas poured lube into his hand and stroked his cock a few times, grunting from the feel.

John spread his legs even further, Nicholas sliding his hands under his ass, pulling at him a little to line up. His cock settled at the entrance of John's ass and he watched John as he pressed forward. John stared up at him, eyes locking again, it was an uncomfortable stretch, it had been a long time since he'd been fucked, a few years in fact. Still he wanted this, wanted to be stretched open and filled by this man who seemed to intoxicate him. His hand had settled on Nicholas's defined abs, fingers raking at the strength which seemed to pool there. He knew Nicholas was holding back from just sliding right into him, making it as comfortable as possible. But just knowing the power underlying there, the idea of what kind of lover Nicholas would be when he didn't hold back, that turned John on even more.

He relaxed into it as Nicholas pushed in further, accepting and willing. It was slow for now, but he grew accustomed to the familiar feeling of being filled like this. As Nicholas pushed in he leaned himself over John again, their eyes not leaving each others. It wasn't until he gave a final push, the slide a little quicker as he bottomed out, that John's eyes flickered from the stare, giving a small gasping grunt in reaction.

Nicholas's hand slid from under his ass to rest with a firm grip at his hip and he started moving, his free hand holding him up enough to watch John's expressions and reactions. Their breathing deepened again, oxygen fuelling on their desires. John willed his body to relax into it, feeling every drag and thrust of his lover and moaning from the sensation. Nichola's focus was intense as he watched him for any discomfort and John smiled up at him, sliding a hand around his neck to hold onto him.

"Fuck you feel amazing," Nick growled under his breath, hips picking up speed a little.

John could only moan out a response and hold on a little firmer, pulling Nick closer. Nick got the message and rested his mouth over John's, a mixture of hot gasps and messy kisses. As he settled into a rhythm he licked along John's lower lip before catching it between his teeth, listening to John's moans rising in his throat. John shifted under him, reaching between their bodies to grasp his own cock and Nicholas felt a rush of possessiveness at that. Leaning back up he caught John's hand in his own and pressed it back to the matress, using his weight to pin him down.

"Let me," he said, hopefully, jealously. John looked desperate and moaned helplessly up at him. Nick found himself drinking in that look, something he wanted to view more times than this. He quickened his rhythm, easily sliding in and out now of John's accepting hole. "Need me to touch you John? Or will I just fuck you until you come. Do you want that? Want me to drive you to that edge?"

"Fuck Nick," John groaned, breath not coming fast enough. Nicholas's weight was heavy but firm, keeping him grounded rather than pinned down. Like he was afraid he'd fly apart if Nick didn't hold him down. What was it about this man that was so intoxicating, like a drink John would never feel full of? He didn't want this to be over soon but he was too turned on, too close to draw back. Whether Nick touched him or fucked him into the oblivion it didn't make a difference. As long as it was Nick who led him to the ectasy. "Fuck please, so fucking close, gods, fuck me."

Nicholas looked over the form of this new lover. John's body pulsed with pleasure, all firm muscle, smattering of light hair over his chest and arms. His chest arched with desperate breaths, thighs tight and hard as they wrapped around him and his cock lay against his belly hard and leaking, moving with every thrust of his hips against John's stomach. Nick resisted touching him, wanted to see this man come undone from just his cock grinding into his body. John looked lost to everything, just held in the limbo of pleasure Nick was creating, eyes closed, mouth letting out heavy gasps and grunting moans of desire.

Nick could feel his own pleasure building, the tension in his stomach, his thighs, ready to snap and be released. Nick lost himself in the sensations, let himself be overtaken by the delicious possessive urge to own this man he'd tempted to his bed.

"Oh, gods, oh fuck," John gasped out and Nick knew he was close, gripping his hip tighter as he chased that burning desire.

"Open your eyes," Nick growled out, more an order than a plea. "Want to see you."

John's blue eyes burned into his gaze and it took little else before he lost contact with them again, screwing shut as John's orgasm hit. His mouth fell open into a rush of breath, head lain back, body shuddering as his cock spurted out ribbons of white over his chest. The vibrations of his body, ass muscles spasming around his own cock was all Nick needed to be sent over the edge of pleasure himself. With a loud cry his thrusts became erratic and he buried himself into the tight heat as he felt his balls empty. His hips shuddered through the orgasm as he filled John's ass with his come, listening as John moaned gently as the pleasure sated slowly.

Nicholas dragged in a few shaky breaths and slowly withdrew before lying down beside his new lover. His strength seemed to have seeped from him and it was all he could do to lift a hand and rest it on John's stomach. It was sticky with creamy liquid but Nick didn't care, feeling the slight tremble of John's body as the pleasure settled into his limbs.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicholas woke John early the next morning, already awake and showered when he leaned over him in the bed. John was woken by the teasing presence of lips caressing his neck and he smiled contentedly as he shifted, lips pressing to his instead. Nicholas drew back with a smile.

"Morning," he said smiling, brushing fingers through John's hair.

"Morning," John replied sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Seven," Nicholas replied. "Wasn't sure if you had to work or not? I've got to be in the office by eight so I'll be leaving soon."

John frowned and scrubbed a hand over his face trying to wake himself up more, pushing onto his elbows, "I'll get dressed."

"No rush," Nicholas assured him. "Stay, take a shower, have some breakfast. I'll have a car on standby to take you home when you're ready."

"No you don't need to do that," John shook his head, grateful but not wanting to take advantage. "I'll get a cab."

"Halfway accros the city!" Nicholas admonished playfully with a shake of his head. "No, take the car. Please."

"Okay, thanks," John agreed.

There was an awkward silence, neither sure if the other was interested in taking things further. John wanted to, but he wasn't sure if Nicholas was interested in anything long term and he wasn't after a fuck buddy. Nicholas dropped a soft kiss to his lips before he stood up again.

"I gotta finish getting dressed," he said apologetically.

John lay back and watched as he walked off into another room and he realised it was a walk in closet. In the early light of morning he could take in the room better and it was evident Nicholas had money. It wasn't any particular extravagance, but the size alone of the room, taking into account the en suite and walk in, apartments laid out like that didn't come cheap in the market. Especially not in Harbor View. Suddenly John felt uncomfortable, like he'd infiltrated a place he didn't belong, the familiar awkwardness of the morning after covering him like a blanket. While Nicholas was dressing he got out of bed, grabbed his clothes and dissappeared into the bathroom. He paused again, the room was huge, a corner bath, seperate shower unit, tiled floors and walls. Closing the door John leaned back and paused, thought back over the night they'd spent together.

"Fuck," he said through gritted teeth. This was why he didn't usually play so dangerously, the morning after was always awkward. Part of him was glad he'd went with his instinct, but now, he wished he'd been less of a slut for it.

He took advantage of the extravagance this once, taking a quick shower, trying not to shiver in pleasurable aftermath as he soaped himself up, fingers sliding between the crack of his ass and over his fucked hole. Washing away the soap and sweat of the previous evening he toweled dry, pulled on his suit pants and shirt, stuffing his tie into his pocket. Opening the door into the bedroom he found it empty, and put on his socks and shoes before leaving the room, seeing Nicholas at the end of the hall pulling on his jacket.

Nicholas paused and smiled as John approached him, "Not staying?" he asked.

"I remembered an appointment I've got this morning," John lied. "Arranged to meet a friend so I should really get home and change."

"Okay, well, I'm going to the office. Jump in the car with me and the driver can drop you after he drops me." Nicholas suggested.

John would have prefferred to say goodbye here, now, be done with the awkwardness. But it would look strange to refuse the offer and instead he turned on the charm.

"If it isn't out of your way," he shrugged with a light smile.

They left not long after and made small talk in the car, a strange feeling hanging in the air. They may have had a passionate night together but in the light of day they were two strangers from different worlds. As the car pulled up to the building where Nicholas worked John peered out of the window, even the office where Nicholas worked seemed extravagant compared to the small pokey run down place where he worked.

"Well, this is me," Nicholas said turning half to him. "I had a great night."

John had to agree it had been fun, while it lasted. But Nicholas made no attempt to leave him his number and this prevented him from offering his own.

"Yeah, me too," John agreed instead. "Thanks."

"See you around," Nicholas said, looking like he was about to lean over for a kiss. Instead he opened the door and got out. "Just tell Seb where you need to go. Bye."

"Bye," John said as the door closed, looking forward to see the driver eyeing him in the rearview mirror. He told him his address and didn't look back to see if Nicholas was standing to wave him away.

~

Thanking the driver John made his way into his building, momentarily confused when he tried to open the door to the apartment and finding it chained.

He rapped loudly on it, realising Laka would have put the chain on for the night. He heard movement and leaned on the doorpost with a hand, stifling a yawn.

"It's me Laka," John said impatiently, though Laka could see him through the peephole and the slide of the chain could be heard. As the door opened he stood a little straighter, gave his slave a smile as he walked in. "Hi."

"Morning," Laka replied, looking somewhat relieved he was home.

John cast a dejected look about the small apartment, feeling suddenly inadequate compared to the richness he'd just come from. Some of the furniture was second hand, it was small and compact. Like himself he supposed. Laka took his jacket and John gave him a once over also.

He'd seen a few slaves silently at work at Nicholas' place. No doubt he kept some in the apartment and more at his home. John owned one, with little experience and suddenly Laka seemed as inferior as the rest of his life. John felt a stab of guilt for thinking so cruelly and gave Laka a warm smile, resting a hand on his arm.

"Have you had breakfast?" He asked, suddenly hungry. He hadn't eaten at the party and he felt famished.

"Yes," Laka replied, looking suddenly worried. "I didn't know what time you'd be home."

"It's okay, I wasn't sure what time I'd be back either," John replied. He thought back to an hour or so ago, waking up to caresses and kisses, Nicholas's invitation to stay. He could still be there, but to what end? Maybe he should have left his number, but Nick hadn't offered his or asked for one. Would he look desperate or too hopeful if he tracked Nick down? He knew his name, where he worked. It wouldn't be hard.

He smiled to himself and shook his head. He doubted Nicholas would give him a second thought today.

"I'm going to go change, you can go make me breakfast. I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday," John told Laka, pulling away and heading towards his bedroom. He changed into jeans and a t- shirt, starting to admonish himself for his thinking.

Nicholas came from money, John had met his type all through school, college. Kind of people who didn't struggle in life, became successful and aimed high. John worked for the enjoyment, he liked his independence but the struggle made him appreciate everything he achieved. He knew how easy everything could be taken away. He'd never known extravagance and had never yearned for it.

He spent a lazy morning moping around the apartment, catching up with the papers and his post. But it was a warm day, the sun shone and he was starting to feel cooped up.

"Get your shoes Laka, we're going out," John announced.

"You want lunch first John?" Laka asked him.

"No, we'll get something from the store, spend the afternoon in the park. Its too nice to stay in," John told him.

The park was fairly busy, it being a weekend, families taking advantage of the good weather. They took a turn around the lake before heading away from the crowded areas near the play park, finding a quiet spot under the shade of trees. John had brought a book and used the tree trunk to prop himself up against whilst he read. Laka sat with his usual reserve, taking in everything around him. He was a watcher, John had found. He looked over to find him gazing at a young couple lying on the grass in each others arm, oblivious to the world around them as they kissed.

"Stop staring Laka," John chided gently with a smile.

Laka's head whipped away and his eyes dropped to the ground like he'd been slapped for it. A small flush rose in his cheeks and John dug a toe against his thigh teasingly.

"Didn't say you couldn't look," John told him. "Just don't stare."

"Sorry John," Laka replied quietly, but he didn't look at them again.

"What did you do last night?" John asked, setting his book down for a moment.

Laka gave a small shrug and glanced up at him. "Had supper, watched some tv," he replied.

"Were you okay by yourself?" John asked in slight concern. It was the first time Laka had been left alone all night.

"Yes, I locked up when you called. The couple above were arguing again," Laka told him, giving him a look. "They seem to be getting louder."

"I'll put another complaint in," John replied in thought. "They keep you awake?"

"I slept eventually," Laka replied. "Did you enjoy your party?"

John shrugged and gave a small shake of his head. "They're all the same. An excuse for everyone to get drunk and let their hair down. I met someone interesting though, suppose that made up for the shitty party."

He'd have continued on the subject of Nicholas but his phone interrupted their chat and he found himself making arrangements for the evening, planning to meet some old college friends for a few drinks and to catch up.

He'd just showered and was half dressed when Laka came to the bedroom.

"Your friend has arrived John," Laka explained. "They are on the way up."

John frowned and glanced at the clock. They were early.

"Let them in Laka, offer them something to drink and tell them I'll be with them soon," he told him.

He was fresh out the shower, skin still damp and he toweled himself down, opening up the wardrobe to decide on an outfit. Ten minutes later he was dressed, hair slicked back and ready to go. He was pulling on his watch as he walked into the living area, halting in his tracks when he looked up to find Nicholas standing up from his seat.

"Hi," Nicholas said, looking nervous.

"Hi," John replied in surprise and embarassed he'd left him waiting. And in his poxy tiny apartment too. "I'm sorry, I'm expecting friends and I thought it was them who'd arrived or I'd have come out sooner."

Nicholas smiled, still nervous and waved off the apology with his hand. "It's okay, Laka made sure I was settled while I waited."

John suddenly looked at Laka who was hovering nearby, taking the scene in. "Laka will you go get my wallet, I left it in the bedroom," John told him, wanting him out of the way for a moment. He looked back over to Nicholas and found himself at a loss.

"So, what are you doing here?" John asked him.

"You didn't leave me your number," Nicholas replied. "I wanted to call you this afternoon."

"Why?" John asked a little more snappily than he meant.

Nicholas looked at him sharply, a hint of questioning in his eyes. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime? Actually no, I'm lying. I just wanted to talk to you - the asking you out on a date was kind of an after thought."

"Oh," John said surprised.

"What? You seem surprised?" Nicholas asked defensively.

"I didn't think you'd be interested," John shrugged.

Laka appeared behind him, handing him his wallet.

"After last night, I'm definitely interested," Nicholas assured him. "I wasn't sure you were when you didn't offer your number and I guess I held back on my own. I got Seb to bring me to where he dropped you this morning, I asked at the desk for your apartment number. Hope this doesn't make me look desperate."

He gave a nervous laugh and looked hopeful. John smiled and waved a hand for him to sit again.

"Not at all," John assured him. "I was going to track you down at your office"

"Why didn't you?" Nicholas asked him.

"Thought it made me look desperate," John grinned.

Nicholas laughed and the sound of it brought a warm smile to John's face.

"We're like a pair of fucking teenagers," Nicholas groaned. "So, would you like to go out some time?"

"Definitely," John nodded. "When?"

"Well I'd been hoping tonight but you've got plans already," Nicholas said a little disappointed.

"You're welcome to join us," John pointed out.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Nicholas shook his head.

"You wouldn't be, it's nothing important. Just a few college friends who are in the city for the weekend. Come, please, its just a quiet drink, maybe a bite to eat."


	5. Chapter 5

It was an enjoyable evening. Nick seemed to effortlessly fit in with John's friends. He was a charmer John found, with a slight hint of arrogance but nothing that was a turn off. As they talked the subject of Nick's work and where he came from became a topic and John found himself mutely listening about the prosperous background Nick came from. His friends seemed impressed but John felt a stab of inferiority, wondering why a man like Nicholas would be interested in someone like him. Perhaps he'd made a mistake, perhaps this 'dating' wasn't such a good idea. He knew Nick wasn't bragging about his upbringing, his success and he deserved to be proud. But John fell far short of that kind of success, his childhood had been a much less enjoyable one. If Nick noticed his discomfort he didn't pick up on it and the conversation soon turned back to old college memories.

John tried to brush aside his doubts and questions, but they settled into the back of his head as he drank down a few whiskys and forced himself to laugh at the stories of dorm life with his friends. Nick laughed along also, seemingly eager to know any information he could gain about John's life before they'd met. John found himself wishing he had a more interesting and happier history to tell.

The night drew to a close and he and Nick waved off his friends as they pulled away in a cab. They turned to each other and another awkward silence settled between.

"I had a great night," Nicholas said eventually

"Bit of a world away from Harbor View," John mused absent mindedly.

Nick frowned and eyed him carefully. "Why do you say it like that?"

"Like what?" John asked on the defensive.

"Like where you come from should, I dunno, bother me," Nicholas replied. "Do you think I think I'm too good for this side of town?"

"I didn't mean that, but you gotta admit Nick the night life here is different to Harbor," John pointed out. He'd been to bars and clubs on the upside of town. They had a certain sophistication downtown lacked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me. Does it bother you?" Nick asked him.

"Does what bother me?" John snapped back.

"That I live uptown," Nick replied, voice rising. Their tempers were both starting to flair, a mixture of the drink and the uneasy atmosphere starting to emerge between them.

"Of course not," John shook his head. "Why the fuck would it bother me?"

"Is that why you left so quick this morning?" Nicholas accused suddenly, like pieces falling into place. "What, you freak because my apartment is twice the size of yours? That I don't have to live in a place that I need several locks on the doors just to feel safe. That I own property out in the suburbs. You think I I thought I'm too good for you? I'm not some fucking rich prick who gets off picking up poor nobodys to fuck."

"I'm not poor and I'm not a nobody," John yelled back, wondering how they'd decended into this argument. His comment hadn't been to offend, they were a world away from Harbor View. It was simply a fact, not an insult.

"I didn't fucking say you were," Nicholas replied cooly, stepping right up to him, staring him straight in the eye. There was a flash of anger there, hot under the surface. He was pissed and John knew it, could feel it emanating from him, simmering.

"You know what, maybe this was a bad idea," John said, voice flat once more.

He took a step back, he couldn't figure Nick out. Nick was offended because he thought John thought him a rich prick. John had met plenty of those over the years, Nick wasn't the type. He was rich but he didn't flaunt it, didn't throw his money around or look down his nose condescendingly at things around him. John wasn't ashamed that he didn't have credit, that he came from a broken background, fostered and passed from family to family and holding down several jobs to earn enough credit to pay for his education. Other people had coasted on their parents credit, provided with everything to make life easy. He could see Nicholas had had that, but he didn't take it for granted like some people did. He'd worked just as hard to get to where he was.

It didn't make John any less insecure about things, but that was his problem. His apartment was poor compared to Nick's, he didn't own several properties, he didn't even own several slaves. His job offerred little in the way of promotion, it took years to climb the ladder but he didn't strive for that kind of success. Success for him was helping a kid out of a bad situation by getting them connected to somewhere safe and welcoming, the kind of help he'd not gotten growing up until his later years.

"Maybe it was," Nicholas shrugged, a smile on the edge of his lips. But it wasn't a happy smile, it was almost cruel, mocking. "See you around John. At least you can brag to your friends it was a hell of a fuck. And hey, I can tell my friends that I spent the night with a guy who comes from the poor side of town. He may not have much credit in his pocket but he spread his legs like the ten credit whores you can pick up on a corner in the District and I didn't even have to pay him."

John felt like he'd been punched in the gut by the words, Nicholas was so angry and vehemenent, standing so close again John had to step back, only he was between Nick and the wall. His hands bunched into fists but he found he didn't want to hit him, he didn't even want to look at him. Despite himself, be it through anger or the cutting words his eyes were pricking with tears and he somehow managed to push Nick away and stumble away from him. The words stung, followed him down the street as he walked away, just put one foot in front of the other and dragged in shallow breaths trying to calm himself.

Heat rose in his cheeks as he walked, thinking on Nick's words and he angrily swiped a hand over his face. Fuck could he have fallen into Nick's bed any faster? They'd spoken for an hour, maybe two before they'd left together, barely kept their hands off each other in the drive to Nick's apartment. But it had felt like more than just a one time thing, more than just a quick fuck. It had been intimate and special despite that they were complete strangers. Like they'd been lovers for years and knew the best way to make it passionate and special for one another.

Looking up he found he was close to the apartment. He'd actually planned on inviting Nick back to his place once he'd said goodbye to his friends. It was as he drew closer to the apartment he heard his name being called, but he ignored it. He didn't know how long Nick had been following or calling to him, but he couldn't face him. He was both angry and shamed by Nick's words. A hand wrapped round his arm and swung him around before he reached his building. Nick was breathless and pale, looking desperately at him.

"I'm sorry, John please, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Nicholas said to him, looking ashamed of himself for the words he'd used.

"Get the fuck off me," John told him, angrily trying to push him away. Nick had an advantage of height and build on him though and wouldn't let go, pushing backwards instead, into the shadows of an alleyway between buildings.

"John please," Nick said, crowding into him, looking pleadingly into his eyes.

"What, you desperate for a fuck Nick? You want a whore I'll go hail a cab to the District, plenty to be found there," John spat out, digging into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. "I'll even give you the credit for it."

"Fuck I'm sorry John," Nick said, pushing John's hand away. "I didn't mean it. I can't let us end like this."

"Us?" John laughed at the insanity of what was going on. "What us? We've known each other for a day Nicholas. There isn't an 'us'."

"Are you telling me you didn't feel something last night? Today even? Fucking hell John all day at the office all I could think about was you," Nicholas told him. "It was like you'd hypnotised me or something. I couldn't concentrate, I thought I was losing my fucking mind. I've never felt like this, about anyone. When I'm around you I just want to touch you, all the time, just fuck, like I can't get enough. I want to know you, I want to know everything about you."

He was crowding against him again and John felt his anger dissipating a little. It didn't mean the words didn't still sting, he put his hands on Nick's chest to push him away but Nick wouldn't be moved.

"Stop it!" John shook his head, didn't want to hear any more. Because he felt the same, but he didn't want to admit it. Not to someone who could call him a whore in one breath and then pour out their heart to him with another.

"Please, please John," Nicholas begged. There was a look of fear in his eyes, like this was the only chance he was going to get. But John remembered all the hurt he'd had over the years, love easily given was also easily taken away. He'd learned to harden himself to the idea of someones cares, even if they appeared on the surface to be genuine.

John shook his head, took a breath and pushed hard, enough to force Nick backwards.

"I don't want to see you again Nicholas," he told him calmly.

"John," Nick said, shaking his head a little, disbelief etched in his face that he'd fucked everything up. "Please-."

"Don't Nick," John raised a hand to silence him, give a bitter laugh "Please just leave me alone. Like you said, it was a good fuck. Memorable."

"John, I'm sorry," Nick was begging now, reaching out and taking one of his hands beseechingly. "I was angry, I didn't mean what I said. It was a terrible, hurtful thing to say and I shouldn't have said it. Please give me a chance to make it up to you."

"I think you should get a cab," John said, pulling his hand away. "Maybe I'll see you at the next office party."

He turned and pulled himself out of the shadows, didn't turn and look back, making his way up the steps to his building and dissappearing inside.

~

It took time to get over Nicholas. In two days his life had seemed to tumble into a spin by the man and it took a while to walk straight again. Nothing around him had changed, just those two nights he'd spent with Nick. Two nights that haunted him night and day as the week went on. During the day he buried himself into case files and at night, he buried himself into Laka and ignored the yearning he felt to have Nick taking him in similar fashion.

Nicholas didn't try to contact him again but John had to admit to himself that he'd been hopeful he would. He'd even considered trying to make amends himself but he stayed strong in his determination to forget Nicholas Williams. In two nights they'd seen the best and worst sides of each other. When Nicholas was passionate his desire was strong, fiery and greedy. When he was angry, his tongue was cutting and tortorous in his hurt. He stayed calm but calculating, words were a weapon to cut deep. And John still felt that hurt, every time the drive home took him a few corners away from the District he felt a stab of hurt. He'd driven through the District once with his college friends, whores standing outside their apartment buildings flaunting their wares. Every state Districts, safe places for whores to do their business, patrolled by the state police to keep it safe and orderly.

Laka had bore the brunt of his anger towards Nicholas that night and the subsequent days afterwards. John found fault in everything he did and couldn't stop yelling at him. He set him cruel tasks like cleaning rooms several times in a row because his attempts weren't up to John's 'standard'. He made Laka eat alone telling him he couldn't stand his company, that he was tired of his quiet overbearing silence. He would yell at him one moment and ignore him completely for hours on end in the next.

It was a few days after the incident with Nick, he'd had a long day at the office, a difficult case to review that was taking time to clear up. He took Laka to bed with him, John had been careful to make it enjoyable for Laka as well as himself everytime they fucked. But he was less inclined now to bestow such kindness and took him rougher than he ever had before. He ignored his slaves grunts and moans, it was a quick fuck, nothing more than to scratch an itch and he rolled off him with a emtpy satisfaction once he'd emptied himself inside him, not allowing Laka any similar release. Usually he'd keep Laka in his bed for the night, curl up to him and hold him but he wanted to be alone.

"Get out," he ordered, hating himself for how he felt. About Nick, about Laka, about the person he was becoming because of the whole fucked up mess.

The bed dipped and he rolled onto his stomach, caught the retreating figure out of the corner of his eye. He'd always promised he'd never become the type of owner who abused their slaves. Laka had been miserable the last few days, shoulders slumped, head down, depressed and silent. He pulled the door open and John was given a glimpse of his naked body, red marks on his hips and thighs from where John had held him. John looked away, buried his face into his pillow and swallowed down the lump in his throat. What was happening with him? What was he becoming? He didn't know himself, he was cruel and uncaring and Laka had no means of defence against him. He lay for a long time despising this side of himself, he'd never known he was capable of being cruel the way he'd seen or heard others be. And all because of Nicholas fucking Williams.

He lay alone for a long time before he got out of bed, pulled on his robe and went to Laka's room. He was quiet when he opened the door, wondering if Laka was asleep and deeply shocked and ashamed when he found him lying in his bed crying. He wondered how many others nights Laka had cried because of how he'd been treated, or perhaps it was just because of tonight, how John had roughly fucked him. John had a sudden realisation he may have caused some damage to him, flicking on the light and moving further into the room, shocking Laka in the process.

Laka shot up in bed, hurriedly wiping away his tears like he was about to be punished for it. He looked up at John before lowering his eyes and John could see it, the fear of his Master. John sat wearily on the side of the bed and buried his head in his hands for a moment, if only to hide from that fear. A hand rested on his back and rubbed soothingly and he could have cried if it weren't for his pride, that despite everything he'd done, Laka still tried to comfort him.

"Did you need me Master?" Laka asked him gently.

John sat up, shook his head. "No. I don't need anything Laka. I just wanted to check you were okay."

"I'm fine," Laka said, dropping his hand down and looking away, hiding his tear stained face.

"No, no you aren't. You aren't because I've been cruel and tortourous to you for days now. And what I did to you tonight, fucking you like that. It shouldn't have happened. I'm angry at someone about something and I'm using you as a way to vent that anger, that isn't right and I'm sorry Laka. I truly am sorry, I've been a terrible Master to you."

"Please don't John," Laka shook his head looking horrified, finding the idea of a Master apologising to a slave about anything too much to understand. "You don't have to apologise, there's nothing to say sorry for."

"Yes I do," John told him, reaching out and pulling his face gently round to face him. "I promise you Laka, I will never ever do that to you again. There may be times when I get passionate with you, but hurting you like that just to vent my own anger. That's wrong. That makes me a terrible person."

"Please stop," Laka extoled, leaning towards him and pressing his fingers softly to John's lips, unable to bear hearing the words. "You're not a terrible person."

"Yes I am," John nodded, feeling tears pricking his own eyes. He'd lost Nicholas and he'd abused his slave because of it. He lifted his hand and pulled Laka's hand away gently. "Now roll onto your stomach, I need to make sure I didn't cause any damage tonight."

"No, you didn't," Laka tried to assure him but John wouldn't be coddled and pushed him gently to roll over.

His asshole was red and tender from the fucking but no serious damage which John sighed relief over. He leaned down and kissed the bruises appearing on Laka's hip from where his fingers had gripped and bruised the flesh. Sitting up he pulled off his robe.

"Move over," he said tiredly, lying down beside him. It was a small bed, but he spooned up behind Laka and wrapped his arms around him. "I am sorry Laka. I know you don't like to hear it but I'm saying it again anyway. And I promise, tomorrow, things will be different. I'll stop being such a fucking mess and cruel person towards you. You deserve better than the kind of person I've been the last few days."

Laka didn't reply but settled into his arms in a relaxed pose, sliding a hand along John's thigh where it rested against him.


	6. Chapter 6

John decided to go to the one place he considered 'home' for the winter holidays. Meg and Stu Walker had fostered him at the old age of sixteen, a rare occurence for a kid who'd been in the care system so long. But Meg and Stu had for many years been in the habit of fostering older kids and had welcomed him into their home with open affection. They had never pretended to be anything else other than friends, a support to him in the years running up to college. They had given him advice, encouraged him to continue his education and helped him be determined to be anything he wanted to be.

Even after he'd left for college at eighteen he'd gone back to them in holidays, he was in constant contact with them even though he'd moved to the city. They didn't have much, worked hard, had a large family which extended into many fostered kids over the years. Every year there was a Walker's family party and every year more and more people returned 'home' to Meg and Stu. It was amazing their property accomodated them all. John had said he'd book into the towns hotel but Meg wouldn't hear of it, insisting there was room for him and Laka.

Before he reached the top steps of the porch the door flew open and he found himself wrapped up in Meg's embrace, all soft flesh and wispy hair as her bubbly nature poured out many questions.

"John it's good to see you," she said, giving him a squeeze before pulling back enough to look at him keenly. "Did the drive go all right? The weather is about to turn bad and I thought you'd get caught in the storm if you didn't arrive soon. How's work? Are you still enjoying it? You look tired, you need this vacation hmm?"

John laughed and shook his head at her many questions, pressing a warm kiss to her rosy cheek before she tucked her arm through his and pulled him into the house, calling for Stu.

"He's fixing up some shelves in the den with Benjamin," she told him rolling her eyes. "You're one of the first to arrive. I've had to put you up in the attic rooms, Gillian and Claire have started a family, did you hear? Adopted two little girls a few months back and they're bringing them along to meet the family so we've put them in the adjoining rooms. Stuart, come and see John."

She paused and smiled over at Laka, giving John a small dig in the side as she nodded over to him for an introduction.

"Oh, Meg, this is Laka," John told her, having already informed her of him via their weekly talks on the phone.

"Nice to meet you finally Laka," Meg beamed, getting the attention of one of her slaves. Benjamin appeared from the den first, Stu still nowhere to be seen. "Ben, take Laka upstairs with the luggage, show him where John's room is and help him settle in. Ben is the head slave here Laka, he'll look after you."

"Thank you Mistress," Laka replied with a small bob of his head in respect. Together he and Ben picked up John's bags and started up the stairs as Meg and John went looking for Stuart.

"He seems sweet," Meg said to John. "Quiet and still rough around the edges I imagine. He settling in okay with you?"

"Yeah we've settled into a nice routine. He's still figuring me out I think, still gets nervous about letting his guard down," John admitted openly enough.

"The new ones are always like that," Meg told him. "Takes time for their personalities to come out, show the real them underneath all that training. Stuart, have you fixed those shelves? John's arrived."

They entered the den to find Stu stepping down from the ladder, turning and grinning over at them.

"Well, they are up," Stu shrugged, walking over to John and pulling him in for a bear hug. Stu was a tall, stocky man who dwarfed John and John laughed at the tight squeeze but happily hugged him back, before Stu eyed him carefully. "John my boy it's good to see you. You look tired though."

"That's what I told him," Meg pointed out like it must mean something.

"It's been a long drive," John admitted. "But I wanted to get here as soon as possible because I just knew Meg must have especially baked cookies for her favourite boy coming home."

"Oh he arrived hours ago," Meg returned with a wink, giving him a small poke.

John tried to look offended as Stu laughed, slapping him hard on the back. John found it was good to be home.

~

John found not only was it good for him, but Laka also. Laka seemed to open up a little more with his fellow slaves, settled into the household like it was natural to belong there. John knew it would be a wrench to take him away from that when they left. They had the attic room to themselves, a small cot bed had been put in the corner for Laka to use but John had had him in his bed every night of their being there.

They had stayed up late, the family had mostly arrived, house full to the brim with people and they'd talked into the night sharing memories of life with Meg and Stu. Catching up with changes in all their lives. Eventually one by one they'd drifted to their rooms and John had sleepily pulled Laka to him, needing the extra warmth of his body to settle him. But he couldn't sleep and Laka seemed restless also, perhaps sensing his inability to sleep.

He opened his eyes to find Laka watching him, a soft smile on his face. John smiled sleepily and stifled a yawn.

"Think I've reached that point where I'm actually too wired to sleep," John sighed. "Am I keeping you awake?"

"No," Laka assured him, hand sliding over John's body as he moved closer, body naturally curving to his as he settled against him.

"You like it here don't you Laka?" John asked him, having noticed his natural ease around the house as he was assigned work to keep him busy when John didn't need him.

"Yes," Laka nodded. "Stu and Meg are caring and kind. The slaves are all so close. Like a family, everyone."

"As it should be," John agreed. "Meg and Stu I guess showed me the kind of Owner I wanted to be. Not that I've always stuck to that standard. I'm not sure what they'd think of some of my recent behaviour."

"Not all Owners are like them are they John?" Laka questioned curiously.

"No, in fact I guess Meg and Stu are pretty rare as Owners. They see their slaves as an extension of their family. Yes there are rules to adhere to, a structure we all have to live by, but they care. If everyone is happy it helps the household run smoothly." John said, thinking on his years with the family, how much he'd gleaned about being an Owner as he'd lived with them. "Some Owners treat their slaves with less care. Every household is different Laka, you know that."

"Yes, I know," Laka nodded. He'd have learned about different households in his training, to help him adjust accordingly. "Is it wrong of me to be happy you bought me and not someone from a more structured household?"

John smiled and shook his head, giving Laka a squeeze with his arms. "No, it isn't wrong."

"But isn't it offensive to other Owners to think that way?" Laka asked with a small frown.

"Perhaps, but I'm your Owner. I'd like to think you were happy I became you're Master," John explained to him. "You're special Laka, I wouldn't like to think of you being abused by an Owner who didn't care for their slaves."

"I'm no more special than another slave," Laka sighed, flushing slightly at the compliment.

"Yes you are," John admonished gently, shifting close to press a kiss to Laka's lips. "You know when I came to market the day I bought you, I had a clear idea of the kind of slave I wanted. And it wasn't you. I didn't want a new slave, fresh from training, inexperienced, young. Then I saw you and I knew you belonged to me. I like to rely on my instincts Laka, Stu was the person who encouraged me to do that in my life. And I did in the market that day and I'm glad I did because there's something about you. I don't know what it is, I just know buying you was one of the best decisions I've made in my life."

Laka flushed again and looked away, embarrassed by the words. John gave a small laugh and rolled over, pushing Laka onto his back and pressing down against him, kissing him a little deeper this time. Laka's arms snaked around him and pulled him closer, legs spreading to let him settle between them.

There wasn't any rush as they kissed, John moving his hips slowly as their cocks slowly hardened against one anothers. He took his time, indulging in the feel of the body beneath him, the way Laka responded to his touch. Where once he would have lain unmoving and nervous, Laka wrapped his legs around his hips, pushed up towards him, kissed him back just as passionately. John pushed himself up a little, watching as Laka closed his eyes, head lain back, enjoying the feel of John grinding against him.

"Feel good?" John asked him with a smile.

"Yes," Laka whispered quietly, breath hitching. "John."

John wanted to fuck him but he didn't want to spoil the moment, instead he remained as they were, got a hand between them to tightly grip both their cocks together for a better feel. Laka let out a small moan and John smiled, watching as he got lost in the moment. They stayed like that for a long time, their arousal and passion on a slow burn. There was no rush for this, John watched Laka slowly come undone, letting go and being laid bare and open. His breathing became faster, he held onto John, opened his eyes and seemed confused, afraid to really feel but John urged him on, assured him it was okay to feel as he was.

"Come on Laka, show me, come for your Master," John whispered hoarse and close himself, turned on by his slaves reactions to his touch.

Laka's legs tightened around him, a groan escaping his lips and he looked desperate at John, needing something.

"Come on, come for me," John told him, leaning down to lick and tease Laka's lips with his teeth.

"John," Laka stuttered out, caught on the edge.

John breathed deep, dropped his head to Laka's shoulder and bit down gentle on the skin under his mouth. Eventually he shifted, tightened his grip and growled into Laka's ear.

"Now baby," John ordered and felt Laka shudder instantly under him.

Laka's cock twitched in his grasp, come flooding between their bodies. John used the friction and sticky liquid to follow his slave over that edge of pleasure. Grinding down against him, John shuddered, growled deep and possessive as he came. As the bliss settled in his limbs he slumped heavily onto of Laka. Laka breathed heavily, catching his breath and lost in his own sensations. It was sometime before John moved, rolling aside but not far, having learned that Laka needed to be held after sex. He enjoyed the closeness himself.

~

John wasn't going to go to the New Years party but his friends persuaded him to at least show his face.

"Don't see it in alone," Richard told him with a friendly smile.

"All right, a few hours, that's it," John agreed.

He felt bad as he showered and dressed, he wasn't going to spend it alone but it meant Laka would.

"I said a few hours, I won't be gone all night, promise," he said as Laka hhelped him dress.

Laka merely rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Don't worry about me John, I'll be fine. Tonight is just like any other night for me."

"You've never celebrated New Year?" John paused, surprised.

Laka helped fasten his top button before pulling a tie around his neck and knotting it up with deft ease.

"No, in the training camp we didn't celebrate any kind of holidays," Laka shrugged like it was nothing. "We'd of course have to help prepare for celebrations our trainers would have and there were times I had to serve at the party."

He sighed heavily as he pulled his hands away, thinking on the memories. "Those were long nights."

John chuckled and rested a hand on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. "Well, tonight you can do whatever you want. No curfew, you can stay up and wait until I get home if you'd like. Like I said, I won't be long and there'll be fireworks all over the city at midnight."

"Wouldn't it be bad luck to leave the party before the New Year was welcomed in?" Laka asked, following him into the living area.

"Not if I came home and welcomed it in with you," John replied, caressing his face a moment.

Laka flushed and pulled away, retreiving his coat from the hall.

"Have a good night," Laka said seeing him to the door.

John smiled, pulled him in for a kiss before he left. "Lock up, I'll be home soon."

~

When he arrived the party was in full swing and he had to squeeze through the crowd to the bar, ordering a drink as he scanned the crowd for his friends. He spied Richard and others of his office taking up a corner of the club and grabbing his drink made his way towards them.

"Hey, look who made it," Richard exclaimed and John could see he'd already had a fair share to drink.

He sat in the chair beside him and said hi, making small talk with the group. The drinks kept flowing but he paced himself, one eye on the clock and the other making sure Richard didn't pass out before midnight. He'd never be forgiven for letting Richard miss the chance to gain a free kiss with whomever would take pity on him and pucker up. It was getting late and though he was enjoying himself, John felt a pull for home, the idea of Laka being alone not lying comfortably with him. He drained the last of his beer and started to shift.

"Well, this is it for me guys, I'm going home to crash," he yelled over the noise of the party.

"Oh come on, it isn't even midnight," Richard slurred, sloppily grabbing at his wrist. John laughed and stood, easily evading the grasp.

"I said a few hours," John reminded him. "You're lucky I turned up."

"But you need to kiss," Richard slurred again, standing, shakily. "Bad luck not to kiss at midnight."

"I think I'll survive next year if I don't lock lips at the party," John assured him, saying goodbye to the rest of his friends who mostly looked desperate to leave with him.

Richard planted his hands on John's shoulders to steady himself and tried to look him in the eye. But his vision was glassy and John couldn't help but laugh.

"You okay buddy?" John asked him.

"You are my best friend," Richard told him trying for serious. "I love you man."

"Love you too, now sit down and I'll go ask Heather to take pity on you at midnight." John told him.

"Heather's got fucking gorgeous legs," Richard declared.

"I know," John agreed with a nod. "Sit."

"Wait, one thing before you leave," Richard sighed, "I do this because you're my best friend and I love you and I don't want next year to fail because I failed in my duties as that best friend."

Before John could stop him Richard leaned over and sloppily kissed him. John was surprised but burst into laughter when Richard pulled back, looking proud. They'd known each other long enough not to read anything into it and Richard sat heavily back down in his chair satisfied he'd somehow shifted the 'curse' of not kissing at midnight. John didn't have the heart to tell him it wasn't midnight quite yet and leaned over, giving his friend a shake.

"Lets hope you remember that tomorrow," John laughed, rolling his eyes.

He fought his way out of the party, avoiding writhing bodies and ignoring the advances of many an inebriated partier looking for a partner for the evening. With a sigh of relief he reached the door, flung himself onto the steps outside and took a breath of fresh freezing air. Straightening himself up he walked down the steps, lifting a hand to hail a cab.

"Hi," a voice said behind him.

He paused, his stomach dipped and he had to steel himself a moment before he turned. Nicholas stood at the top of the steps, looking nervous but smiling as their eyes met.

"Hi," John replied after a long pause.

"You're leaving a bit early aren't you?" Nick asked, starting to walk down the steps.

"Yeah, I guess," John nodded, trying not to stare.

He thought he was over Nick, but the way his stomach was rolling, his physical response to seeing him. No, definitely not over him. What was it about this man that had him so caught up? He swallowed down the urge to meet Nicholas halfway up the steps and pull him into a kiss, like it were something he'd been missing all these months.

"Got somewhere to be?" Nicholas asked, sounding hopeful, like perhaps John would say no and remain there with him.

'How easy it would be to fall back into bed with him,' John thought to himself.

"Yeah, kind of," John managed to answer, mouth suddenly dry. They stared at each other for a while and he figured Nicholas had ran out of things to make conversation and perhaps he should pick up the slack. "You look good Nick."

"Thanks," Nicholas replied with a smile, coming to a halt in front of him. "You too."

John smiled and gave a small shrug. "You leaving?"

"No, well, wasn't planning on it. Only, I saw you and, well, I wanted to see how you were," Nicholas answered.

"I'm good," John replied, sliding his hands into his pockets to prevent himself from reaching out and touching Nick.

"We didn't exactly end things on a happy note," Nicholas admitted with a dissappointed air. "I wanted to call, but we never did exchange numbers."

"No, I guess we didn't," John shook his head with a small laugh. "Well, like I said, I'm good. Are you?"

"Yeah, I guess," Nicholas replied, his eyes searching John's hoping to find something there. "Could be better."

"Yeah?" John asked, hating himself for falling into this trap again. Why couldn't he shake this guy?

"Yeah," Nicholas nodded, leaning in a little closer. John knew he could just close the gap and have the gentlest of touches against those offered lips and his resolve nearly faltered but he shook himself out of it.

"Nick I don't think-," John said, stepping back and giving a small shake of his head.

"Right, sorry, no," Nicholas said, glancing away dejected. "I should get back inside. I'm delaying you any way. It was good to see you John."

He turned and headed for the steps again, body stiff like he was forcing himself to leave. John made a decision he hoped he wasn't going to regret, pulling out his wallet.

"Nick, wait," he said, following him.

Nicholas paused, turned and gave him a shaky smile. John held out his hand, handing over his business card. "My number. Call me some time."

Nick snatched the card like he'd been handed the greatest of gifts, glancing down at it before smiling up at John. John shrugged and thumbed over his shoulder.

"I really should go," John apologised, smiling. "Call me?"

"Definitely," Nicholas nodded, beaming over at him. "Happy New Year John."

"Happy New Year Nicholas."


	7. Chapter 7

All the way home John thought about Nicholas, how easy it would have been to invite him home, fall into bed and fuck like they both wanted. He balled his hands into fists on his knees and bit down on his tongue to prevent him from turning the cab around and going back. He'd given Nick his number and the ball was in his court. He didn't doubt Nicholas would call him, but John determined he wouldn't so easily fall into his arms this time. They'd take things slow and see how it went, because he wasn't going to be hurt again. They both had issues to deal with, Nicholas wasn't any different to six months ago and John knew he had to deal with how he judged himself against Nicholas's life. He couldn't be hurt again and Nicholas's words the last time they had spoke still scratched at him.

He'd never been the kind of man to be easily lured to bed and Nick's accusation, even if it were in the fit of temper, had shamed him. He could feel the flush in his cheeks even now as he thought on the words, being called worse than a whore was something he hadn't been able to shake.

And then there was Laka. John knew the relationship he had with Laka was strange, though few saw it or read into it because he was such a private person. But he had feelings for Laka, had known that for a long time. Laka felt the same way and John knew it would always be enough for him, he didn't need anyone else in his life. But Nicholas, it was the same pull, the same attraction, perhaps even more. Nick was an equal and could offer him more in terms of relationship. John knew he was too weak to turn Nicholas down, he'd take it slow but it wouldn't be long before they were wrapped up in each others arms again.

How would Nick react if he found out how John felt for Laka? John felt a defensive barrier raise up, it wasn't any of Nicholas's business but if he began a relationship with Nick, John knew his relationship with Laka would have to change. He couldn't put a slaves feelings before a free mans, no matter how much the slave meant to him. If Nick became his lover again, Laka wouldn't keep his bed warm any more. John felt tinged with guilt, it wasn't fair to Laka. He was the one who'd brought feelings to the surface for Laka, shown him how to love, to not be afraid of it. Given him insight into lifes physical pleasures and he was going to take it away because of Nicholas. Was that right? It felt like betrayal, like a tease, and Laka would have no choice but to accept his fate. The only person who won in the situation was John and it was selfish.

Arriving back at the apartment he tapped lightly on the door waiting for Laka to undo the chain. He pushed thoughts of Nicholas aside and gave Laka a smile, pulling him in for a kiss as they made their way towards the living room. John suddenly felt playful, the drinks at the party had loosened him up and though Nick's appearance had thrown him, he didn't let it spoil his mood. People thought he'd be alone seeing the New Year in, but he was with the one person he found he could fully trust and care for and that was enough for him. He shirked off his jacket with help from Laka and pulled him close again, moving them both towards the sofa before he pushed Laka down, following him with an eager smile.

The drink in his system made him clumsy but they both laughed as they managed to remove each others clothes, limbs and hands getting caught together until finally he had Laka naked and sprawled under him. There was a pause in the proceedings when he sucked his fingers into his mouth and probed Laka's ass, starting to prepare him, but he wanted much more than spit. He had needs but he wasn't taking Laka as rough as that. Laka lay moaning and whimpering from the pressing fingers, hands gripping the sofa cushions as he sucked in deep breaths. John pulled away and sat back, looking down at him and Laka's brow furrowed, he brought himself out of the moment to look at John with enquiring eyes as John stood.

"John?" Laka asked breathless and confused.

John gave him a smile. "Stay like that, I'll be back in a moment."

He retrieved the lube from the bedroom and walked back into the living room, pausing and groaning in satisfaction. Laka hadn't shifted, spread out wantonly on the sofa as his hand slowly jacked his cock.

"Fuck you look good," John muttered going to him, popping the lid of the lube and drizzling it over his own erection before settling between Laka's thighs again.

He propped Laka's leg against his shoulder and lined himself up, pushing against Laka's other knee with his hand to keep him spread open as he pushed in. It was tight, Laka sucked in a deep breath and threw his head back as he was stretched. John thought it was beautiful and took his time to enjoy the moment, feeling the tightness engulfing him until he was balls deep.

Laka let out a moan at the feel and as John moved the moans grew louder, wanton and desperate as he was fucked. The sounds shivered through John's spine and urged him on, watching as Laka's hand worked his own cock in the same rhythm. John reached down and pushed his hand away, wanted to see his cock bobbing in reaction to his thrusts. He locked his fingers into Laka's and pounded into him harder.

"Oh fuck John," Laka groaned out, teeth gritting as he was taken. "Fuck, going to come."

"Yeah? Going to come like this Laka?" John growled out, spurred on by the idea, wanting to see Laka's cock empty without being touched or held. "You want to come while my cock fills you up?"

He shifted his angle, leaning over a little more, Laka's ass pressing up against him as his leg was pushed back. Laka's moans became louder, more persistent and John pounded his prostate. It didn't take much more before Laka gave a yell, John looked down to watch as his cock spasmed and jumped, white streaks hitting Laka's dark skin. He didn't slow down, kept fucking hard into his slaves tight body, feeling his muscles spasming around his cock as he drilled him. Laka was sensitive and spent now, groaning low and desperate as John took enjoyment of his body.

John leaned right down, buried his face into Laka's neck and gave a final jerk of his hips as pleasure exploded through him, hips stuttering and pressing forward as he emptied into his slave. His thrusts were shallow as he came, giving Laka everything before he came down from his high. It took him a moment to steady himself before he sat up a little, pulled himself out of Laka and they both hissed from the sensitivity. He readjusted himself, lying beside Laka on the couch as they leisured in their bliss.

The sound of celebration drew their eyes to the window, where fireworks were suddenly exploding in the night sky. A new year was beginning and John wondered what it had in store for him.

~

Nick called mid-day. John was nursing a small headache as he and Laka sprawled out on the sofa eating junk food and watching TV. John barely moved as he picked up the phone from the side table.

"Hello?" he said, shifting onto his back and rubbing a foot against Laka's thigh where it rested.

"John, hi," Nick said along the line. "It's Nick."

John froze for a second, sat up a little, "Nicholas, hi." He frowned, rubbing his face and Laka looked at him slightly alarmed as if something was wrong.

"Happy New Year," Nick said to him, sounding pleased. Perhaps he'd expected John to hang up the phone.

"Happy New Year," John replied, sitting back on the sofa and trying to assemble his thoughts. 'Don't jump into anything' he told himself.

"It was good to see you yesterday," Nick admitted.

"Yeah, you too," John agreed, biting his lower lip nervously.

"I'd like to see you again," Nick started before hesitating. "I mean, if you wanted to get together sometime that would be nice."

"It would be," John replied, nodding even though Nick couldn't see him.

"I kind of need to make up for the last time we spoke," Nick said nervously.

"Let's not go there," John sighed, not wanting to delve into that particular conversation.

"No, I know," Nick hastened to add quickly. "I don't want to but, I just - I owe you an apology for it. I want to say sorry before you know, we make any arrangements for a date. What I said was just, it was a terrible thing to say to someone. Gods I felt so bad about it, still do. I really am sorry John."

John could tell the apology was heartfelt and evidently Nick had been beating himself up over the comment even though the argument had occured months ago.

"Yeah, okay, thanks Nick," he replied, squirming a little in his seat. "I appreciate it. And I'm sorry I got all, you know, weird about where you lived and where I live. I don't think you're one of these snobs with money Nick. I know those kinds of people, you're not one of them. It's my hang up, maybe even a little jealousy but I didn't mean to offend you or your life, you work hard for it and you have every right to be proud of what you've acheived."

"Oh please, fuck John," Nick laughed the remark away. "You've nothing to apologise for. I was an asshole that night and yeah, I guess I can see how you could have been a little uncomfortable with where I live, what I do. I wasn't exactly subtle about it."

"You shouldn't have to be," John assured him.

"Maybe I should tone it down a little, not try so hard next time to impress a guy," Nick laughed gently.

"You realise you probably didn't have to impress me considering I agreed to go home with you within hours of our meeting," John teased back, feeling a stab of lust at the memory of that night.

"I'm an overacheiver," Nick replied and John could tell he was smiling. "So, you want to go out some time this week?"

"Sure, I'm free any night," John agreed with a hint of excitement.

"Dinner, friday?" Nick asked hopefully.

"That would be great," John replied, nodding again.

"Great, you have a preference? There's a sweet little restaurant at the harbour if you like seafood?" Nick suggested.

"Yeah, book a table and let me know the time and place," John agreed happily.

"I can send a car if you'd like," Nick said but John gave a laugh.

"No it's fine, I'll drive over or get a cab," he assured him.

"A cab halfway accross the city," Nick retorted in surprise. "Don't be crazy, I'll send a car."

"A car that has to drive half way accross the city to pick me up to bring me back there?" John laughed in retalitation. "And I'm crazy?"

"I'm doing it again aren't I?" Nick groaned and John laughed a little gentler at him.

"Just let me know what time Nick and I'll see you there," John said with a grin.

"Okay, I'll book a table and let you know," Nick told him. "It's been nice talking to you John, I'll see you friday."

"Looking forward to it," John replied softly.

~

It should have been awkward, but both men went with the agenda to forget how things had ended and determined to make a go of things. After a few minutes it was as if it hadn't happened. They sat the bar drinking cocktails until the table was ready, already at ease in each others presence. Anyone looking at them would have considered them a couple long since together and not just starting out.

The evening flew by too quickly for John's liking and though he'd told himself to take it slow this time round, there was no denying how he felt about Nick. He got the impression Nick was feeling similar about himself. However he was careful and declined the invitation back to Nick's place.

"It's getting late, I should get a cab home," John sighed as they stood outside the restaurant. "I had a lovely evening Nick, thanks."

"We could drop you home," Nick started before John gave him a look and a smile.

"No, thank you, but no," John laughed softly.

"Yeah, okay I know," Nick shrugged with a laugh of his own. "So can I call you again?"

"You've got my number and you've called me plenty of times already this week without asking," John grinned. "I'm guessing I'll pick up if you call again."

"When can I see you again?" Nick asked, drawing closer, sliding a hand round John's waist.

John lifted his head a little to meet his eyes and saw the evident want in them. It'd be so easy to fall into bed again, his entire being was saying go for it.

"Guess that depends on when you call me," John informed him. "I've not got many plans set for the next few weeks."

"So I can pencil you into my diary every night," Nick laughed with a bright smile. "Maybe you should spend the night, so much easier to not have to chase you."

"You like the chase," John retorted. "I can tell. You like sweeping guys off their feet don't you Nicholas."

"Fucking right," Nick replied with a nod. "Not all guys. Just one in particular and he's not exactly playing hard to get."

"Want me to play hard to get?" John laughed, pulling him closer, hand sliding over Nick's ass. "I could always screen my calls the next few days."

"I know where you live," Nick reminded him. "I'll indundate you with visits. Maybe we'll spend the night over at your place instead."

"People don't get past my door uninvited," John teased back.

"You saying you'd send me away?" Nick asked in a mock hurt tone.

John just laughed a little more and gave his ass a squeeze.

"With that face? No," he replied, Nick pouting and trying to look hurt. "I'd not have the heart."

"If I keep looking like this would you come back to my place tonight?" Nick asked seductively, leaning down to brush his lips against John's before he could reply.

'Yes' John was thinking but he shook his head, pulled away gently so as to not completely lose contact but gain some control.

"Maybe next time," John told him.

~

John hadn't considered the complications. Not fully. Up until seeing Nick again he'd been happy with his life, with his job and household. But now there was Laka. Though he and Nick had been on a few more dates, John still took Laka to his bed, still felt those confusing feelings for him.

It was strange, because the feelings he felt towards Laka he was also beginning to feel towards Nicholas. Perhaps even a little deeper. He didn't deny his relationship, his feelings , for his slave were more than a simple lust situation. In their months alone together, when he thought he was over Nick and coaxed Laka out of his shell life had been good, satisfying. The sex was intense at times, Laka had embraced how it made him feel under John's guidance, assuring him it was okay to simply let go and feel as he did when they made love. John couldn't remember when it has stopped being simply about fucking, when it had turned from a romp in the sheets to tenderness, care, gentleness.

Whether or not they had sex Laka slept in his bed with him, comforting each other with the closeness of their bodies. John enjoyed wrapping Laka up in his arms and falling asleep with his face buried against his neck. They'd created a household even if it were only the two of them.

He'd been careful not to go to bed with Nicholas. He wanted to get to know him first, not make the same mistake and wake up with regrets. He couldn't handle them falling out a second time. But the longer they dated and met up with each other even for the shortest of times, John knew he couldn't deny himself much longer of Nick's physical affections.

As he dressed to meet Nicholas for another date that evening, he looked at himself in the mirror. Was the reason he kept himself distant from Nick in terms of having sex again really because he wanted to take things slow. Or was it because if he slept with Nick and the relationship tured really serious, it would mean no more physical encounters with Laka? Sighing John shook his head and finished buttoning up his shirt, pulling his tie around his neck. Through the reflection he watched as Laka came to hover in the doorway with a small smile.

"Do you need me to do anything John?" he asked, not moving into the room.

"No, I'm nearly done," he replied, straightening out his collar. Turning in his seat he looked at his slave closely and gave a soft smile. "Laka, we need to talk about something. Come and sit down."

Laka walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed as John took in a breath. It wasn't fair but it was honest and Laka deserved that much.

"Things are getting quite serious between Nicholas and me," John started, dropping his eyes to stare at his hands, trying to find the words. "The kind of serious that means things here at home are going to have to change."

He felt dreadful. Laka was a slave, it should be simple enough, but John had shown him the kind of love and affection he'd been starved of in his life. John had nurtured a love to grow, the kind of love that would be considered unatural between a slave and free man. That left his words tinged with guilt that he was now going to deny him that love.

He chanced a look up at Laka, wondering if he was understanding his meaning and Laka was smiling, a gods honest kind of smile that lit up his eyes. John loved those eyes, loved this man before him, he had such beauty and gentle nature in him. But he frowned, confused, because he thought Laka would be upset by his meaning, if indeed he understood.

"Things will have to change between you and me," John reiterate to make sure his point was getting accross.

"Yes Sir," Laka nodded, "I understand. To be honest I wondered how long it would be before things changed. You speak with Master Nicholas every day, you're out with him more often than being at home. You talk about him constantly when you are home."

Laka looked at him with such an open face, unperturbed that he'd no longer be keeping John's bed warm that John was both joyous and a little taken aback.

"You're not upset?" he asked slowly.

Laka sighed, face dropping a little of it's gaiety. He gave a small shrug and looked John in the eye.

"You're my Master," he replied softly. "When I left the camps I was terrified of the life I'd enter, the household I'd have to join. Then you bought me, brought me here, helped me become myself. I have a purpose here, I didn't realise in the camps slaves had purposes, but with you I feel I have one. I like taking care of you, I love to serve you and hope I can continue to do so for many years to come. You also showed me how to love and be loved, to trust that feeling and not be scared to feel it. I do love you John and whether you take me to your bed or have me as simply your slave it doesn't change that. I understand, you're a free man and the way you speak of Master Nick, I know you can't rightly hold the affections for me and deny him the same. I am a slave, I accept my position in life, in yours. Perhaps it would be different if you weren't together, but you are and it isn't fair to him, or to you."

"It isn't fair to you either," John said shaking his head. "I've shown you a side to love Laka, the physical side that can't easily be let go of. And now I'm taking it away again because -."

"Because you're in love with Nicholas," Laka said, smiling again and looking at him firmly. "You've taught me many things John. One of those things is that love is shown in different ways, the way you love Meg and Stu, your friends. I still belong to you and I don't question your love for me, it just going to change and be different from now on."

"I'm in love with Nicholas," John admitted, more to himself than to Laka. "Gods how can I be? We barely know each other."

"You said when you first ever saw me you knew you were meant to own me," Laka pointed out to him. "Couldn't it have also happened that you know you belong with Master Nick? "

John nodded slowly. Evidently it could because he was in love with Nick. He'd been in love with Nick for a long time, he'd just been denying himself because he didn't want to get hurt again. But even that first time, so long ago when they'd fell into bed within hours of meeting, he'd felt something, something that went beyond a chance one night stand. Nobody, not even Laka, had ever made him feel the way he did when Nicholas was around.


	8. Chapter 8

_six months later -_

John invited Nicholas to join him at Meg and Stu's for a summer barbecue they were throwing in celebration of their anniversary. It was another family gathering and Meg was pleased to be able to extend a plus one to John which Nick happily accepted. They arrived a day late due to Nicholas's works commitments and the house was buzzing with people and children when they pulled up in the car.

Introductions took time until John finally fought his way through the crowd to be gathered up into Meg's arms again, suddenly nervous of her approval of his partner as he introduced Nick. Nicholas was a definite city man whereas Meg and Stu, and in some ways John himself were all country folk but Meg had a charm which worked on Nick and he was soon having a tour of the house and explaining his life story to Meg who never held back on asking the personal questions.

"Hope he likes you John," Stu teased, "Because after Meg's finished with him he may want to leave straight away."

"Nick can handle himself," John replied with a grin. "Though he may find even he's a little out of his league with Meg. They'll get on great together."

"Put you up in the attic again, if you don't mind," Stu told him. "This family just likes to get bigger and bigger. Just need Fred to meet someone now and it's a full house."

"Where is Fred?" John frowned, having not seen him upon their arrival.

"We needed more supplies, he took the truck and Ben into town," Stu laughed. "All the cooking Meg's been doing and we've still not enough to feed you all."

John took time catching up with the rest of the the family before he was able to rescue Nick when he appeared, arm in arm with Meg, from the kitchen.

"You have a beautiful home Mrs Loman," Nick assured her with a smile. "Though the buisness man in me wants to suggest you plan an extension on the property."

John smiled, seeing the teasing glint in Nick's eye as he leaned close to Meg. Seemed Meg was as charmed with Nick as Nick was with her and John felt a wave of relief. It was important to him that Meg and Stu liked Nick and saw him as he did.

"Oh you," Meg smiled, patting Nick on the arm. "Now Nicholas call me Meg. Nobody has called me Mrs Loman since I was a teacher."

"You were a teacher?" Nicholas asked, surprised. "John didn't mention."

"Oh it was a long time ago now, before we married," Meg said with a smile, looking over at Stu.

Nick didn't wish to pry, guessing theirs was a rare but conventional type of marriage and she'd given up her job. He pulled away from Meg to join John standing nearby.

"We're going to go freshen up Meg, it's been a long drive," John explained. "Laka's already took our things up to our room."

"I've had to put Laka in your room with you again John," Meg told him as they headed towards the hall. "The slaves have had to double up as it is and we were running out of space."

"That's fine," John assured her.

He led the way up to the attic space which was enjoyably spacious and private set away from the rest of the house. Laka was already unpacking the bags.

"Well, what do you think?" John asked Nicholas curious as to his reaction.

"It's lovely John," Nick assured him with a smile. "Meg and Stu seem like nice people. I can see why you consider this place home. They seem to be just as fond of you as you are of them."

"They're the closest thing I have to parents," John shrugged. Nick knew his story and drew close to him with a smile.

"I'm glad you invited me," Nick said leaning in for a quick kiss. "Nice to get away for a while."

"Yeah it is," John agreed. "Let's freshen up and get back downstairs. Laka, once you're done you can find Meg and see if she needs you to help with anything."

~  
The evening was spent catching up with the family and letting Nick become aquainted with them. Eventually people drifted one by one and John joined Nick in bed after a short wait for the bathroom. Nick was already in bed when John came up, pulling John close to him when he finally got into bed and John could feel his intention pressing into his thigh as Nick's mouth attached itself to his neck. John let out a small laugh and gave him a dig with his elbow to pause his affections.

Nick pulled back with a pout, "What?"

John's eyes drifted over to the corner where Laka's bed was situated, hidden merely by a screen which did little to minimise noise. Nick rolled his eyes as he caught on to John's point and shook his head, dropping his voice even so.

"We're not inviting Laka to join us," he teased, leaning back down to kiss John.

John indulged the kiss but pushed him away when Nick's hands slid further down his body.

"Nick, we can't," he told him.

"Why not? It's just a slave," Nick said stubbornly, wishing he hadn't as John became even more standoffish than before. "John, come on, he's asleep and we can be quiet."

"No," John refused him pointedly.

"You mean we're here for a fucking week and we can't, fuck?" Nicholas scowled. "Because it's a slave? Or because it's Laka?"

"Stop it Nick," John said giving him a knowing look at the tone of voice he used.

"This is ridiculous," Nick sighed, rolling away and looking over at the corner, raising his voice. "Laka."

"Nick!" John sat up a little, but Nick was already mad enough as it was without creating more of a stir.

"Laka," Nick said louder. There was a creaking of mattress strings and Laka suddenly appeared from behind the screen, looking concerned as if something was wrong.

"Sir?" he asked, half asleep considering he'd retired to bed long before the two of them.

"Go find somewhere else to sleep tonight," Nick told him.

"Nicholas, stop being a fucking prick," John protested. "Laka, go back to bed."

"Get out," Nick said angrily, not looking at John. "Now. Go ask Ben if you can sleep in his room."

"Laka," John started to protest again but Nick turned to him, putting a hand on his arm.

"I swear John, you choose him over me I'll be fucking gone," Nick warned him. "He can bed down in one of the slaves rooms tonight, there'll be space somewhere."

Nick turned to see Laka still standing looking at a loss and gave him a cool, hard stare. "Laka, I won't tell you again."

Laka's eyes drifted to John but John merely nodded his head slowly and Laka stumbled sleepily past the bed to the door, exiting quietly. Nick turned to John who shook his head at him at a loss as to the situation.

"All this because you need to fuck?" John asked with a mocking laugh. "Good luck with that now."

Nick stared at him, a long hard stare that made him uncomfortable. "I'm trying John, to accept how you feel about him. But not when it gets in the way of us. Any other slave and you wouldn't have cared how loud or physical we got tonight. When he gets in the way of me making love to you then there's something wrong."

"You didn't need to send him away like that," John snapped back, understanding Nick's reasons but not agreeing with how he made his point. "I could have spoken to Meg in the morning, organised for him to move rooms for the rest of our stay."

"He's a slave John," Nick said, a little more gentler this time. "Do you understand that? I mean I honestly fucking think you forget sometimes. You choosing him over me, do you know how that makes me feel?"

"You are fucking unbelievable," John said in a calm voice, looking at Nick in amazement. "Choosing him over you? You know I nearly did once, a few months back when we'd just started seeing each other again. I'd been fucking Laka for months even before I met you the first time. But then I stopped, because of you but there was this one time, one time I just wanted him. Physically needed him and you know what happened? Nothing. Because he stopped me, because of you. Because he knew it would have ended us and he didn't want me to lose you. I know you think of him as just another fucking slave Nick. But he isn't just that to me and you know that, you have to accept that. But you have to understand how much he's given up, for me. To keep me happy and you. So don't act like he isn't a big fucking deal because he is. You're right, in front of any other slave I'd fuck you without a care. But not Laka. I'm not going to have it rubbed in his face how much you have of me and he doesn't. He may be a slave but he deserves better than that. Maybe that looks like I'm choosing him over you, well it isn't. But I'm not going to hurt him either. He's hurting enough as it is because of me."

He lay down after giving Nick a long glare, turning onto his side away from him, drawing the covers up over his shoulder. He felt Nick watching him before he slumped down on his side of the bed with a laboured sigh. For a long time neither of them spoke and John closed his eyes, hoped he'd fall asleep quickly.

"I'm sorry," Nick said quietly to him. "I know how you feel about him and that makes me jealous. And that jealousy makes me angry because he's a slave and I shouldn't be jealous of a slave. It drives me fucking insane that I feel like that because I know he's good, I can see how much he devotes his life to you and I should be happy that you have such a fauthful servant in your life. But I get mad because I know he holds some of your affections. I'm a proud man John, you know that about me. Can you understand how ridiculous and stupid it makes me feel? Being jealous of a slave. I'm sorry that I feel that way. I'm sorry that I'm probably more hard on him than I should be because of it. I look at him and think 'fuck, he loved you before he loved me, how is that fucking fair?' How fucking petty is that? I didn't even know you then. I just -fuck John, I'm sorry all right. I'm sorry. Baby?"

John didn't move, playing with the edge of the pillow with his finger as he listened to Nick's confession.

"I know," John assured him quietly, not moving to him but wanting to assure him he'd listened to what he had to say. He was still pissed off though and there was no way they were getting physical after what had occurred. "You know if you want this relationship to have a future, then you need to deal with the fact he isn't going anywhere. Only you can deal with your jealousies Nicholas. You have to start seeing and believing that you've got all of me, or this relationship isn't going to last long. I know our opinions on slaves are different, that's okay, most people have differences of opinions, but I won't make him suffer any more than he has to just so you can make a point. Don't you think he sees and understands the decision I've made? He doesn't need to hear me writhing and moaning in pleasure because of you just so you can make a point that I'm yours now. And if you think you you need me to prove my devotion to you, then we're on unsteady fucking ground."

He felt Nick roll over to him, pressing gently against him, hand sliding around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder.

"I don't need that," Nick said carefully, promise in his tone. "I'm sorry, that wasn't what I wanted John, I promise it wasn't."

John turned to look at him with a fierce expression of sterness in his eyes. "I fucking love you, do you know that? I mean I honestly don't think you understand how much I love you. So when you act like a fucking imbecile and prick, like now, it hurts me Nick."

Nick stared at him, pain and sadness in his eyes and he pressed a kiss to John's shoulder gently. "I love you too," he whispered against his skin. "More than anyone or anything else in my life. It scares me sometimes that I could fuck this all up and lose you. I can't lose you John, not again."

"I'm not going anywhere," John assured him, softer this time. "You need to believe that."

Nick nodded, lips grazing over John's shoulder. "I know, I know."

John shifted back against him, hand meeting his where it lay over his stomach and entwing their fingers as he settled into the pillow.

"Let's get some sleep," he said. He felt drained, exhausted from the day and the argument. He just wanted to sleep and they could talk more in the morning with clear heads.

Nick settled down beside him, face resting against his neck and shoulders as he spooned up in to him.

~

A loud rapping at the door woke them up the next morning and John jolted up with a frown. Squinting into the bright sunshine coming in at the window he pushed away the cover as the knocking began again. Nick grunted and pulled the pillow over his head moodily as John pulled on a pair of slacks and stumbled to the door. Opening it he found a sour looking Meg on the other side.

"John, a word. Now," she said in a no nonsense tone and gestured a hand onto the landing.

John swallowed down the feeling he used to get when Meg used that tone of voice on him when he was sixteen and stepped out of his room, pulling the door too.

"I've just been informed by Ben that Laka spent the night on the floor of his room," Meg said, voice hushed so as not to disturb people. But she was pissed off and John knew it. "If you didn't want Laka in the room with you we could have made other arrangements. You could have at least waited until today to tell me and we'd have had him moved."

"I'm sorry Meg," John started but she cut him off.

"It isn't me you need to apologise to, it's Laka. When I say he spent the night on the floor, I mean the floor John. The poor boy is all aches and pains today though he's so quiet he wouldn't admit it. I don't pry into how people treat or keep their slaves John, but I'd have expected more from you than to send him from his bed in the middle of the night to sleep on the floor like a dog."

John felt like he'd been punched in the gut and couldn't look at her. She was right. He should have at least made sure Laka had found somewhere comfortable for the night. It was a ridiculous situation anyway and it shouldn't have happened.

"I'll talk to him," John said quietly. "And I'll apologise."

"Yes, you do that. I'll try and find a space for him though who knows where. Ben's already had to give up his room to the guests and we can't fit another cot in the box room he's in. All the other slaves are doubled up. There's room in Fred's for a cot. Would you mind Laka sharing with him?"

"No, but it's fine Meg. He'll come back in with us," John told her but Meg waved a hand at him.

"No, no, the cot will be moved into Fred's room, provided he's happy with the idea," Meg told him. She paused and gave him a wry smile. "Don't think I don't know why it is he was sent away."

"Meg," John groaned in slight emabarassment.

"Oh what tosh, don't 'Meg' me. I'm a grown woman with several grown children. So you want a little privacy. Though I'd have thought you'd be old enough to control yourselves for a night."

"Meg," John put a hand over his face and tried to ignore the flush he felt on his cheeks. There were some things he just couldn't talk about with her. Sex with his partner being one of them, no matter how old he was.

Meg just gave a laugh and set off down the stairs again, a little happier now she'd spoken with him. John shook his head at her and escaped back into his room, finding Nick still dozing. He lay back down and sighed.

"S'matter?" Nick asked him.

"Laka ended up sleeping on the floor in Ben's room and she isn't happy about it," John told him honestly. "She's moving him into Fred's room."

"Oh," Nick said, rolling onto his back and scrubbing a hand over his face, trying to wake himself up. "Is she very mad?"

"No, just, dissapointed that I treated him like that," John replied with a sigh.

"It's my fault, I'm the one who sent him away," Nick told him, sitting up to lean over him, fingers tracing paths over John's chest. "I'll talk to him and apologise."

"No, he's my slave, my responsbility," John said in thought.

Nick dipped his head and kissed him lightly on the shoulder, hand gliding down over his stomach to the waistband of the slacks he'd pulled on.

"I'll apologise to Meg, explain to her it was me," Nicholas assured him.

"Oh she knows why he was sent away, she didn't need telling that," John informed him with a sly smile.

Nick gave a small laugh, burying his face into John's neck as he smiled, sliding his hand purposefully under the waistband and rubbing his fingers intentionally over John's cock.

"We never did get to that though did we?" Nick reminded him, voice husky now as he pulled himself over his lover, mouth drifting up to kiss John lazily.

"You've a one track mind you know that," John replied, but didn't push him away, but he didn't make any effort to pull him close either.

Nick pulled back and pouted a little, looking at him disappointed. "What? You still in a mood with me?"

"Well, you did just get me into trouble with only person I'd consider a mother in my life," John pointed out with a knowing smile. "I'm not going to make your desperate attempts at making it up to me any easier."

"Desperate attempts?" Nick repeated like it were a challenge, fingers curling round John's cock which was already becoming hard. He didn't miss the flicker of lust in John's eyes and his lips curled into a smile. "This isn't desperate baby. I know what I do to you, I don't have anything to prove. I can feel it right here."

He squeezed his fingers, thumb massaging agonisingly slow over the head of John's cock within the confines of his pants. John knew he'd lost the battle before it had even begun, Nick knew exactly how to touch him, tease him, to have him writhing on the sheets.

"Yeah, like that don't you John," Nick smiled, watching. "Only thing desperate here is going to be you, begging for some release."

"Fucking tease," John replied breathless.

Nick merely laughed and sat back, pulling the trousers off John before getting him in hand again, sucking fingers into his mouth.

"Going to fuck something," Nick informed him. "But it won't be a tease. Unless you want it to be teasing. You like it when I do that don't you baby? Fuck you so slow that it drives you nuts. You want that today John?"

"Nick," John said wondering what it was about Nick that made him dissolve under his touch. It was that dominant side of Nick that attracted him, the kind that came out when they made love. Made it safe to let go and just feel and yeah, when Nick fucked him, it didn't matter how, John was always left desperate and needing release. But only Nick took him over the edge, at the moment John needed it. "Just, fuck, fuck me Nick."

Nick was already probing his ass, two fingers spearing into him and John spread his legs wider. Already desperate, cock hard and leaking in Nick's firm grasp. Nick pulled away to grab the lube off the sidetable, slicking himself up and using the excess to jerk John's cock again. Lining himself up he started slowly pushing in, watching his lover as John lay back and closed his eyes, enjoyed the feel of being stretched and taken.


	9. Chapter 9

As the months passed they spent more and more time together. They didn't spend any night apart and Nicholas had eventually taken John to meet his parents, something John had been ridiculously nervous about. Nick had laughed off his nervousness, assured him his parents would love him as much as he did.

Though Nick had a thing about taking him out to be wined and dined, one evening John had arrived at Nicks apartment to find a romantic setting, table set for two, candles, music. Part of him half heartedly mocked Nick's romantic side whilst mostly he was touched by the thought.

"So, there's something I wanted to ask you," Nick said a little warily as they finished their meal.

John frowned and took closer note of his partner, it wasn't like Nick to be so hedged on any subject, so his wariness unsettled him a little. 

"Yeah?" he replied, shifting a little closer.

Nick gave a small nervous smile and took his hand where it lay on the table, clearing his throat. John frowned even more, forehead wrinkling and he gave Nick a stern look.

"Nick, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Nick assured him, giving his hand a squeeze. "Nothing serious. Well not that kind of serious."

He paused again and looked John straight in the eye, letting out a deep breath.

"John, I just wanted to ask," Nick started, giving a wider smile. "Would you marry me?"

John blinked in surprise and didn't quite know what to say in reply. Nick just stared at him, trying to read his response and rubbed his thumb against John's knuckles hopeful of a positive reaction.

"I," John started before stopping.

He didn't even know how to guage his own reaction. It was the strangest he'd ever felt, overwhelmed but eased, the proposal was a complete surprise but it also felt like the natural direction of where they were headed. Like being together always was inevitable and now Nick wanted to make it official. He took in his lover who had a shadow of doubt starting to spread over his features the longer he was silent.

"Yes," John managed to get out before Nick started thinking the worst. Smiling, he curled his fingers tighter around Nick's. "Yes, of course I will Nick."

The shadow of doubt receded and was replaced with a bright smile and shining eyes as Nick leaned over and pulled him in for a kiss. John melted into it, trying to understand this new feeling buzzing through him at the proposal, what it meant for their future. Nick pulled back and gave a small laugh.

"Fuck, for a moment there I thought you were going to say no," he admitted, letting out a sigh and laughing again.

"Well you kind of caught me off guard here," John pointed out with a smile. "I mean, it's not like we've ever discussed this."

"I know, I know," Nick admitted. "I just, I guess I've been thinking about it a little the last few months. The longer we're together the more I've wanted it. I love you John."

John leaned forward and kissed him quick again with a smile. "Love you too." 

Sitting back in his chair John gave a sigh and smiled broadly, giving a small laugh. "So, how quick do you want to do this? Civies don't take long these days, we could make it official in a month."

Nick didn't reply and straightened up in his seat, giving a small shake of his head as he eyed John keenly. "I don't want it to be a 'civie' John, or a blessing ceremony. I'm asking you to marry me."

John frowned and let the meaning of what Nick was asking sink in. "You mean when you're asking me to marry you, you mean an actual 'marriage' ceremony?"

Nick nodded and watched John try and get his head around the weight of his proposal. An offical marriage was more binding than civil ceremonys or simple union blessings that were more common occurances these days. It was more traditional in it's sense of values, more binding in it's lawful contract and it put into place a structure that would see a set change in their relationship, at least in the eyes of the state and law.

"Oh," John said warily. He looked at Nick who had that shadow of doubt coming over him again, only John knew he couldn't chase it away as quickly this time.

"John?" Nick questioned, reaching out to cover his hand again where it rested on the table. John didn't pull away but neither did he interlink his fingers in his usual manner. "I know it's a big proposal, it's a giant step and it probably seems like I'm asking a lot but just, just think about it. Please."

"Marriage," John sighed out with a small shake of his head. "I just, when you asked I was just assuming,-. It's not that I don't want too Nick but, 'marriage'?"

"I know, I know," Nick nodded. The sacrifice would be greater for John than it would be for him. "But I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think it would work for us."

"Well of course you think it would work for us," John pointed out, a little shocked by the idea Nick was suggesting the longer he thought about it. "You're the one proposing it Nick, so evidently I'm the one who has to make the greater sacrifices."

"Dont," Nick shook his head pleading. "Don't be like that. I'm asking because I want to be with you, I want us to have a marriage. When I think of my future I want you there in it, by my side."

"Yeah, your future," John said with a small shake of his head. "What about mine? Marriage is a big fucking deal Nick."

"I know," Nick agreed. "Which is why I'm asking you to think about it. I mean really think about it John."

"All right," John nodded, still stunned at the idea. A civil ceremony was one thing, but an actual marriage was something entirely different. "I'll think about it."

~  
John didn't know any married couples his own age, not in the sense that Nick was proposing. Marriage wasn't really the done thing when civil cermonies, union blessings and variations of the two were so much easier to undergo. A civil ceremony could be performed within a month and that was only because of the paperwork. All you needed was an official and a couple of witnesses. Union blessings took a few months but usually done in a more formal setting where friends and family could attend, a few parties along the way, more in means of a celebration for everyone.

But marriage was a more complicated affair in that it's structure meant only one head of a household, who's word the other partner would be bound by also. Certain pre nuptual agreements could be set to protect certain assets of the two but once married, it simply stripped the rights of one partner and gave full power to the other. In their case, John would be giving everything up for Nick. Nick would have final say on all matters and decisions within their household, not only about the slaves but about John himself.

It was a case of how much trust existed between the two people entering the marriage. John had to be certain he trusted Nick to make the right decisions when they needed to be made, that he would allow John a voice and take on board his thoughts and advice no matter if he couldn't make the final decision. John didn't think for one moment Nick would take advantage of his position, but still there wasn't an even balance within a marriage structure which was why so few people entered them.

John was used to Nick's need for control. He guessed part of the reason Nick proposed marriage was part of that. And John had to admit he was comfortable taking a back seat and letting Nick steer the direction of their relationship. It was simply who they were. John was laid back, Nick needed to know every detail. Nick worried and John simply shrugged and calmly waited for the crisis to pass. Even in bed Nick dominated, but it was that kind of sexual dominance and to an extent arrogance, that had attracted John to his lover in the first place.

And if you stripped that all back, John knew he loved Nick. Was in love with Nick and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Caring for him, loving him, supporting him however he could. But he expected the same back and marriage could affect his own career. Nick was a high flying buisness man, with dreams and aspirations. John didn't fly quite as high but was equally as passsionate about his job. Marriage meant giving it all up, if Nick wanted him too. But was his career worth the prospect of losing Nick?

~

Nick didn't bring up the subject again until John broached it. They needed to talk, but not until John was comfortable enough to do so. He knew it was a big step, but Nick was a traditional man and whilst some people looked on marriage as archahic, he saw a certain beauty to the structure. It wasn't that he wasn't aware what he was asking John was hard and difficult. But he was also looking and asking for trust and he didn't doubt John's trust in him and their relationship.

Civil cermonies and blessings, all were fine. But they meant so little, a mere scrap of paper to make a union between two people who's lives continued on their seperate paths until they decided to part ways a few years down the line. Of the people Nick knew who'd gone through civies or blessings or whatever title they wished to put on it, many had ended up seperated. Civies and blessings were dissolved as easily as they were put together. Not that he wanted to trap John, but he wanted a structure that would make them both work at their relationship. Marriage presented them both with challenges that ultimately would build a stronger bond between them. 

It would be easier for John to walk away from the marriage than Nick, because Nick would hold more power than John in terms of the decisions to be made, the financial aspect of the household, how it was run. Because John had less 'power', the law was more favoured on his side should John find Nick lacking in any promises he signed upon the legalising of the marriage. If either of them wanted to walk away, Nick could lose a lot more than a husband in the process.


	10. Chapter 10

It was days before John spoke on it again, it had been a subject hanging heavily between them and it was a relief somewhat to bring it up.

"So, there's a few things I want to have out with you first before I give you an answer," John pointed out, giving Nick a small smile. "First, I just want you to know when I said yes, I did mean it. The idea of what that means still stands, that you want me in your life, permanently, I want that too. But marriage, what you're really asking, behind the sentiment. It's not a decision I can easily jump into making Nick."

"I know," Nick assured him. "And I wouldn't want you to rush into it without thinking about it. Which is why I haven't brought it up again. I don't want you to feel I'm putting pressure on you for an answer."

"I know and thank you for that," John said, running a hand along Nick's thigh were he sat by him, turning a little to face him more fully. "I just have a few things I want to talk out first."

"Okay, shoot," Nick said with a nod of understanding.

"Would you want me to give up my job?" John asked him.

Nick sighed and rested his hand over his. "No, but there is something else I need to talk to you about concerning that. I've been offerred a promotion, only it means moving offices. They want me to go and head up a new division they are starting in Hawaii. It's still in the process of being set up but it will be in the next six months. This is a big deal John, I can't say I'm not seriously considering taking the job. But it means moving and I'd want you to come with me. If we were married before then you'd be coming with me any way and so yes, I'd expect you to give up your job in that situation."

"When were you going to tell me you were getting a promotion?" John sidetracked him accusingly, but he seemed genuinely happy also with the news and gave him an enthusiastic smile.

"Well, I figured lets get the whole marriage subject out of the way first," Nick teased back. "One big proposal at a time thanks very much, it's all I can handle."

"Okay, so would I be allowed to get a job in Hawaii?" John asked.

"Yes," Nick nodded. "Look John, I'm not asking you to give up your entire life just to marry me. I know it's how marriage can work, I could easily turn around and stop you working but that wouldn't make you happy. I'll be honest, I'd want you to cut down your hours, work part time. You wouldn't need to work full time any way what with the credit I'll be earning and if we're moving to Hawaii I'd want one of us to actually enjoy it a little by not working 24/7."

John didn't look sold on the subject of being expected to work only part time but he accepted Nick had a point. But he needed to work, even in a part time capacity. He wasn't the kind of person who enjoyed sitting back doing nothing every day.

"The other thing we need to talk about," John continued, taking in a breath as he looked at Nick. "Laka."

Nick shifted a fraction and stared at his lover waiting for whatever was coming next.

"If we got married, you don't get Laka. He remains under my ownership, his documents remain in my name alone," John told him. "I'm not asking for this Nick, I'm telling you. And I'd want it written into the final documents before I signed anything."

"This marriage won't last long if there are three people in it baby," Nick said with slight bitterness.

John didn't flinch or move, just linked his fingers tight into Nick's and leaned forward into his personal space, eyes not moving from his lovers.

"Nicholas William's, I swear to you that since you've been in my life I have never taken Laka to my bed. I know you know how I feel about him and I can't just make those feeling go away any more than I can make how I feel about you go away. Laka is special to me and I will protect him any way I can. Now you can get jealous all you want baby or you can accept this is the way things are going to be. Because I'm not going to sell him and I'm not going to put the temptation of selling him into your control. You have me, all of me and you're asking me to make sacrifices. But Laka is one sacrifice I am not willing to make, not matter how much I fucking love you."

Nick knew if he refused John this one thing the prospect of marriage would dissolve. If he wanted John he had to accept he came with Laka. He knew what John said was true, Nick didn't pretend to understand how John could hold such feelings for a slave. But then he saw how John and Laka interacted, Laka bestowed such attention on John, the kind of attention and obediance Nick rarely saw in slaves. He had mocked himself privately for being jealous of John's favour for Laka, how could he be jealous of a mere slave? But Nick reminded himself of John's loyalty to them and their relationship, no matter what his feelings were for Laka. He knew it couldn't be easy for his lover and more so for Laka whose feelings were evidently just as strong for John. Yet Laka accepted Nick now held John's affections and continued to be faithful, to the both of them, despite it.

"All right John," he nodded honestly. "I promise, if we go through this, you keep Laka. But I need one promise from you also. That if the feelings you have for him became a temptation you couldn't resist or if say, our marriage hit rocky ground and you found yourself turning to him for particular kinds of comfort, that I've got the power to remove him from the situation."

"Nick," John looked shocked at the idea. "I swear I'd never be unfaithful to you like that."

"I know," Nick challenged him, "Which is why it wouldn't be hard for you to agree to that would it?"

"Nicholas," John shook his head, feeling somewhat accused and cornered by the idea.

"John, I'm a jealous guy. You know that - but I accept that Laka holds certain affections of yours. I'm willing to keep him in our family household and you know I'm fond of him myself. I don't doubt his loyalty and obediance to both of us. I don't doubt your faithfulness to me. But shit happens in marriages and I want to know I'd be able to do everything in my power to make sure the marriage works which means if you're being tempted away from me, I can remove that temptation in hopes you'd come back to me. It's a drastic idea I know and I'm not saying it will happen, but we have to be honest and realistic about it as well. I'm willing to let you keep Laka, under your name, your sole ownership. But if he became a reason why our marriage started to crumble, I'd have the power to remove him. There'd be restrictions to that power to ensure I don't take advantage of the stipulation and trust me baby, I wouldn't take advantage of it, you have to believe me on that point."

"I'll think about it," John replied, the idea wasn't exactly surprising. He didn't expect Nicholas to simply roll over and be accepting of his request.

But Nicholas shook his head and grasped his hand a little firmer.

"No thinking about it baby. Those are my terms as much as you have yours. If you want me to agree to your having complete control over Laka then I expect the same agreement extended to me over this issue. You know nothing will be final until we have the papers drafted, we'll both have control over what goes in them, nothing will be legal until we sign them. If it ever came to that you'd have control over where he went, how he'd be sold on."

"Fuck Nicholas don't," John said, feeling a little shaken by the idea of selling Laka.

"I'm not saying it to upset you John," Nicholas assured him. "But I want you to know I wouldn't just callously have him removed either. And I hope you realise I'm saying this because I love you, and I'd do anything, anything to keep us together. This is a worse case scenario by far, something I know neither of us wishes to contemplate. But we need the failsafe baby, the just in case. If we don't discuss it beforehand, things will just become messy if it were ever to occur when - I mean if - we were married."

~

John still hadn't given a definite answer, he knew Nicholas was right to demand such a right from him. It was only fair if John was also making the unfair demand himself. But it was the only way he knew to protect Laka, should either he or Nicholas want to walk away from the marriage or if they did hit rocky ground. And he trusted Nick enough to not take advantage of the clause they'd have to have written into the marriage contract.

He still needed time to think, Nicholas's announcement about moving to Hawaii was also an issue. But John knew, deep down, even if Nick hadn't proposed, had he taken the job in Hawaii John would have followed him there. At least Nick understood he needed to work, for his own sanity if nothing else. He knew of people who'd entered marriages where one of the spouses had given up everything, their jobs as well as their assets. What did they do all day except sit at home twiddling their thumbs until their partner returned after a day of working? What was the point? Yes it was Hawaii they'd be living in but still, John wasn't the type to sit at home and run a household all day every day playing the home spouse until Nicholas returned home on an evening.

But Nick didn't want him working full time either. John loved his job, loved helping people but he knew part of Nick was a little disdainful of his job. It wasn't as lucrative as Nicholas's, John hadn't reached the heady realms of coporate business and it had never interested him. But his job made a difference no matter how small and Nicholas understood at least how much it meant to him. They wouldn't need the credit, not on Nick's earnings, but John didn't work just for the credit, but because of the enjoyment and satisfaction he got from making a difference.

Still, he put out feelers for job offers in Hawaii and sat down to talk with his boss about the idea. He didn't say much about the prospect of getting married but did say it was because Nicholas may be moving out there and if it did happen he'd definitely be going also. Mathew, his boss, told him he'd be sad to see him go but was grateful for the heads up and said he'd put in a few calls. 

~

It been a few days and though Nick was trying to be patient and still didn't bring up the subject, his patience was wearing thin. He wanted an answer so they could move on, either start making plans for a marriage ceremony or see how the relationship would devlop if John couldn't commit to such a drastic change for their future. He was surprised when he arrived home a little later than usual to find his apartment quiet, most of the lights dimmed save for the dining room lit with candles, wine already poured.

"Hey, finally," John teased, appearing from out of the kitchen to press a kiss to his lips quickly. "I was about to send out a search party to look for you."

"What's all this?" Nick asked curious as John pushed him towards the table and into his usual seat.

"What, I'm not allowed to wine and dine my partner once in a while?" John shrugged but there was a glint in his eye.

"I'll go get the first course," he said turning on his heel.

"Um, where is everyone?" Nick asked wondering why the household was so quiet.

"I sent them all to their rooms," John replied dissappearing. He stuck his head through the doorway again. "I am quite adept on occasion to make a meal without the help of a slave or two. I can even stack a dishwasher."

Nick shook his head with a sigh at the retreating figure and dropped a napkin on his lap, picking up his glass of wine and taking a slow sip. John appeared with two plates and set them down before he slid into a seat by Nicholas.

"You set the table too?" Nick asked with a sly smile, gazing down at a plate of deep fried calamari, his favourite.

"Nah, Mya and Daphne," John shook his head. "If it were me you'd be eating it off your lap in the lounge. They insisted, gently, that they be allowed to lay the table if I were taking over the kitchen."

"You really make this?" Nick asked as he chewed on a mouthful happily.

"Yup," John replied, taking a bite himself.

"Fucking delicious," Nick sighed and shovelled more onto his fork. He frowned a moment and sat back, momentarily concerned. "I'm not being a complete ass and missing something like an anniversary am I?"

John snorted and shook his head before he picked up his glass. "No you idiot, I just wanted to spoil you for once. I have moments like this you know, not often, so appreciate it while you can."

"You spoil me all the time," Nick retorted. "Maybe not with romantic dinners, but in other ways. You always give me the sports pages to read out of the paper first. You make sure I have fifteen, twenty minutes peace when I get home before I'm bombarded with household problems. You call me when I'm having a bad day just to try and cheer me up. You always let me have the last slice of pizza."

"Guess I'm going to make an excellent husband then," John replied off handedly, catching Nick slightly off guard with this measured response.

Nick wondered if it was just part of the way they teased each other and gave John a curious look but John just stared solidly back at him, like he was waiting for him to catch up on his meaning. Calamari forgotten Nick placed his fork down and gazed at his lover with a slightly confused look.

"John are you saying-," he started before pausing, unsure.

"Yes Nick, I'm saying yes," John nodded. "Though I was hoping to get to dessert first before I said it. Then again you know I get a little impatient with surprises."

"John, I,-" Nick peetered off again, a little lost for words even though he'd been hoping John would say yes to an actual marriage. Now that he had he felt a little overwhelmed.

John gave a small smile and patted his hand in assurance. "Hurry up and eat baby, or the main course is going to be ruined."

Nick wasn't sure how he managed to get through the main course, steak that melted in his mouth and burst with flavour, accompanied by seasonal vegetables and peppercorn sauce.

"What made up your mind?" he managed to ask as they carved into their steaks.

John shrugged and paused before he answered, giving it some thought. "Couldn't really imagine saying no to be honest. I mean I'm not sure what would have happened to us if I said no. Not that I feel forced or cornered into saying no, it's just," he sighed and broke off a moment, trying to organise his words. "I love you Nicholas, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marriage isn't easy, but it's real, probably more real than any civvie or blessing ceremony people go through. I think that will make us work at it more than knowing theres an easy way out. There'll be things we both need to adapt to, but I want this, deep down I know I want this, I just needed to clear things in my head about certain aspects of it."

"I promise I won't take advantage of the changes this will create," Nick told him humbly.

"I know you won't," John assured him. "I've been talking to some people, making some calls at the office. If we do move to Hawaii there are a few places that would be willing to take me on, part time if need be."

Nick gave a small smile at the last words but didn't jump on it. They had a few months to iron out the details, he wasn't going to spoil the mood by getting into the nittty gritty parts.

"I'll call a marriage lawyer tomorrow and get the ball rolling," he replied instead. "I think Hawaii is going to be a definite yes. Of course we can always wait until after the move, get married there if you want more time."

"All our friends are here," John replied with a small shake of his head. "I'd like them to be there and it isn't fair to expect them all to fly out to Hawaii for us."

Nick nodded in agreement, quite happy to start the marriage sooner rather than later. "Guess we're going to be busy for the next few months."

John took away the empty plates, asking as he left whether Nick had room left for dessert.

"I've got room for dessert, if its the kind of dessert that has you lain out on the bed whilst I make passionate love to you," Nick teased back.

John returned after a few moments empty handed with an expectant smile on his face.

"Aren't you supposed to rest a few minutes after a meal before getting into any strenuous excercise," he asked, leaning down to kiss his lover gently.

"Very true," Nick agreed. "Why don't you go get comfortable in the bedroom whilst I lock up for the evening? Think that would be rest enough for us?"

"Depends on how long you take to do that," John replied, pulling back with a smile. "I'll go prepare your dessert Mr Williams."


	11. Chapter 11

Nick made the apointment with a marriage lawyer the next day and a week later they were sitting in his office starting to draw up the legal contracts. It was a long process to make sure nothing was missed and both partners would be happy and regular apointments were scheduled. Things were up in the air until Nick got confirmation on the dates for going to Hawaii, he had to fly out for a weekend to the new office and get the ball rolling that end. John tendered his resignation and was sent out several job offers located in Hawaii and they were able to conicide them with the weekend Nick was flying out.

"We'll book into the hotel, just the two of us. Why don't we try and get a few days off after the weekend and we'll spend a few days exploring," NIck suggested as they discussed it one evening.

"Sounds like a plan," John agreed, settling onto the couch. "I got the last of the invitations sent out today. We need to talk about the ceremony. I'm going to ask Richard to be my best man, what about you?"

"I was going to ask Lyle," Nick replied in thought. "I thought you may have asked Stu?"

John gave a small smile and looked at him slightly sheepish. "I've asked Meg and Stu to act as legal guardians. I know I'm old enough to give myself away and what not but their the closest things I've got to parents. They said they'd be honored to act as official witnesses on my side."

Nick gave a soft smile, settling a hand on John's thigh. "That's great John."

 

John gave a small shrug and flushed slightly, talking about family always made him slightly uncomfortable. "Makes sense right, I'd rather their signatures be on the papers than people who barely know me. You're parents and Lyle will be witnessing for you."

"What about ushers?" Nick said, not wanting to get heavily into the subject. John always became hedged on the subject of his family.

"Don't know," John shrugged. "Hadn't thought that far yet."

"I was thinking Laka could be one," Nick told him.

John looked at him in surprise at the thought. It was Nick's turn to look a little sheepish. 

"What? I thought you'd like him to be part of the wedding. I was going to appoint Mya for my side, she's been with me the longest and I want her to be part of it. They're both part of our lives John, as much as our parents and friends," Nick explained honestly.

"That's a nice thought Nick, though I'm sure Laka will be a mixture of happiness and hesitation. You know what he gets like around a lot of people," John replied with a smile.

"He'll do fine. Have you spoke to him, about our getting married?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I have. I've explained everything to him, he understands. He's looking forward to it, but it's going to take time for him to settle into a full household Nick," John pointed out. "It's been just us for a long time now."

"He'll adapt," Nick assured him. "Actually I've been thinking about that. I'm only taking a few of my own slaves John. We'll have Laka and I'm keeping Mya, Daphne and Oliver. I figure we can make a fresh start out in Hawaii, build up the household with new slaves there, ones we've bought together."

John nodded in agreement. "It's a good idea. Have you started making calls to put the apartment and house out on the market?"

Nick shook his head, gave a small sigh and laughed again. "Fuck we're idiots, planning a wedding and moving within six months."

"Suckers for punishment," John laughed with him. "And it's only four months now baby."

"I'd best make some calls tomorrow then," Nick sighed.

"You focus on getting the apartment, house and slaves on the market and I'll focus on wedding arrangements," John assured him. "I'll arrange for fittings for the suits for after we get back from the Hawaii weekend."

"Daphne and Oliver will need new clothes as well," Nick said in thought.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure it's sorted," John assured him.

~

The Hawaii weekend came and went in a flash. John was offerred three postings in different offices and he was given a few weeks to make his final decision. Two of them offerred the part time hours Nick wanted him to take and he finally had to concede the fight and agree to focus only on them.

"Which one do you want me to take?" John asked slightly irritated. He knew it was going to be difficult to adjust into Nick making certain demands of him.

Nick merely shook his head and gave him a knowing look. "I'm not going to tell you which job to take John. I just don't want you working full time, that's the only decision I'm making here. But you're the one who's going to be working in these places so which did you prefer? You work because you love your job, so which of these is going to gratify you in the way you want it too? I'm happy as long as you are happy."

One of the jobs ran outreach programmes for underpriveledged kids, running courses where he could get involved as a paid active counsellor. John had liked the sound of the more hands on approach in affecting the kids lives and the activites ranged from school learning to physical activites out on the beaches. One of the satisfying parts of his job was knowing he'd made a difference in a kids life, even if it were just making sure they had somewhere to safe to sleep every night or got one decent meal a day. The other job was pretty much what he was already used to, and he was good at it. But the idea of the hands on approach appealed to him and he made the call. The job was ready for him to walk into as soon as they got settled in their new home.

John had already put his apartment back onto the market and was getting interest from potential buyers.

"Why not move here now?" Nick suggested, "I'm having the slaves put back out on the market by the end of the week. We'll have Laka, Mya, Oliver and Daphne here and they can start to get to know each other. Oliver is going to be head slave in Hawaii, Mya is only used to running a small household at the apartment. Oliver knows how to handle a larger group. Laka can get used to his fellow slaves without feeling overwhelmed. It will be good for all of them, us too."

John nodded in agreement, it was a good idea and he was at Nick's most of the time now anyway. He'd be finished at the office in the next few weeks and he'd have a lot of free time organising last minute preparations for the wedding and move.

"Good idea, I can take them over to my place to help pack up," John agreed. "I'll have my stuff put into storage until we have all of your stuff packed and ready to ship over to Hawaii."

~

John checked his watch and looked at the door again. Nick was cutting it close as usual. Laka and Mya were already getting into their outfits for the fitting whilst he waited for Nick to get there. He stopped pacing and sat again, took a sip from the complimentary champagne and waited for screen to be drawn back. Finally it did and he smiled when he caught sight of the two slaves looking sheepish in their custom made outfits. Laka was fitted out in a three peice grey pinstripe with cumberbund and purple tie to match his own and Nick's suits. Mya wore a long purple slip dress the same colour of purple to compliment the suits. It was probably the first time they were dressed so finely and neither of them looked comfortable. John stood with a smile and gave an appreciative nod. 

"You two look gorgeous," he said, ignoring the fitters grimacing look at his words towards two slaves. 

Mya and Laka both cast him a look and both flushed at the compliment. The fitter got on nipping and tucking the outfits, making them fit perfectly. A whistle sounded behind him and John turned with a stern look to find his partner eventually arriving.

"Looking good you two," Nick said with a smile, coming up to John and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Sorry I'm late, the meeting ran over."

Another fitter appeared beside them, "Would you like to try your suits Sir's?"

"Yeah, thats why we're here," Nick replied with a laugh. John nudged him with his elbow and they followed the fitter to the changing rooms. When he was changed John stepped out of the changing room and waited for Nick to appear with slight hesitation. He gave a playful tap on the door.

"You okay baby? Need help with your buttons?" he teased through the door.

"Fuck off," Nick chuckled back. "You know, used to be an old tradition people weren't supposed to see each other in their wedding finery before the wedding. Said it brought bad luck."

"Only you would know of such archaic traditions Nicholas," John replied rolling his eyes. "People make their own luck."

"Sir," a voice interrupted behind him and he turned to find Laka and Mya standing, still looking uncomfortable in their outfits which had been adjusted. "Are you happy with the fit?"

"Nick, hurry up," John said, tapping on the door behind him. "Mya and Laka's fitting is finished."

"I'm done," Nick replied opening the door with a sigh.

John stood back to take in the sight. Nick always looked good in suits, but he looking ridiculously fuckable in his wedding attire. John was grateful of the early preview, because he was going to have trouble concentrating throughout the ceremony with Nick looking like that. He stared at his partner appreciatively without a word and it was Nick's turn to look uncomfortable.

"What? Did I fasten the cumberbund wrong? Purple never really was my colour," he said, itching at his neck with his finger and John suddenly realised he was nervous. It was the first time he'd seen Nick show nerves for the wedding and marriage and he felt a strange ease from the idea of that. 

He grinned like the idiot he was being so ridiculously in love with the man and shook his head, rested a hand on his arm gently. 

"You look gorgeous Nicholas," John told him. "Honestly, fucking beautiful."

Nicholas broke into a blushing smile which was another first for John and replied in barely a whisper. "Thanks baby. You too."

They remembered their audience and Nick turned his attention to the two slaves watching them, along with the fitters.

"You two really do look great," he assured them.

~


	12. Chapter 12

John was nervous, it was finally the big day and he was feeling sick to his stomach as Laka helped him dress. What was he getting himself into? What had he agreed too? From this day on he'd be John Williams, husband to Nicholas Williams. He'd be signing his life away and that was a big fucking deal. But what was he gaining? Everything, he kept telling himself in the mirror. You get Nick, all of him and he gets all of you. Life hadn't always been easy or kind to him, but it had handed him Nick and that wasn't a bad thing. Still, he was nervous, the gathering was going to be a large one. Turned out Nick had a large extensive family and they both had a fair amount of friends who wanted to be part of their special day.

Laka spun him around to help with his tie as he fumbled with the fastening. John kept sucking in deep breaths trying to calm himself and Laka put his hands on his shoulders once the tie was fastened.

"Master?" Laka said, getting his attention. He didn't call him Master often and John focused on his slave, feeling that old natural pull of attraction toward him.

"Yes Laka," John replied, the focus on his slave calming him somewhat.

"This is going to be the start of a new life for the both of us," Laka pointed out to him, giving a smile at the thought. "Master Nicholas is a good man."

"Yes Laka, he's a very good man," John agreed.

"Then we're both very lucky to have him," Laka told him.

"Yes, yes we are," John nodded suddenly overwhelmed. What had he done in his life to deserve someone like Nicholas? It felt like too much all of a sudden. Like he wasn't good enough, but Laka grounded him with a look, locking eyes with him and smiling.

"I think we're going to have a very good life with him," Laka decided. "Together."

John smiled softly and lifted a hand to caress Laka's face for a brief moment before he pulled his hand away. "Yes Laka. Together."

"I promise you Sir, I will serve you both with dilligence and grace that is befitting of a Master," Laka said, dropping his eyes and hands away from him. It was a version of the old oath slaves were taught in their final days of training. It was rare they quoted it these days and John hadn't made Laka make any such promise before, but it was strangely humbling to hear him speak the words. "May I never let you down or do wrong, but if I do, I ask that you will take pity upon your slave and help me right my wrongs in order to uphold your household."

John reached out a hand and pressed his fingers under Laka's chin, drawing his face up to look at him. Laka stared steadily back and John cupped his face with both hands, pressing a kiss to his forehead and holding him for a long moment.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life Laka," John whispered to him before letting go. "I know that and I promise I'll never forget it. I promise I'll always try and be a good Master to you. Now, let me look at you."

He stood back, took in Laka's look. He was nervous but John knew he was going to do fine. He gave his shoulders a poke.

"Straighten up and smile, enjoy yourself" John said teasingly as he straightened his tie. "About time you got out there. The guests will be arriving soon and they won't know where to sit."

"Have I time to go and see Nick?" Laka asked and John knew he probably wanted to say the old oath to Nicholas as well.

"Yes, if you go now and aren't too long," John allowed. "Go on, hurry up."

Laka went to the door and opened it before pausing, turning back to look at John. "You look very handsome John. Nicholas is a lucky man to have you too."

John looked over at him, felt a small hint of regret when he saw the humbless of Laka as he slipped out of the room, the acceptance of his slave. How much they could have had, just the two of them. It wouldn't have been perfect or easy, but it would have been real. But what he had with Nick, that was also real and he couldn't imagine his life without him. He appreciated Nick tried to understand how he felt about Laka, that he was able to see through it and still have John. He allowed John to have Laka remain in his life, despite the feelings. But Nick had all of him and Laka was the one who suffered the most. John had thought long and hard over the idea of selling Laka on, why make him suffer to watch John be happy with someone else after giving him hope it would just be them? That they'd make it work?

But something held him back from letting him go.

~

By the time the tap on the door came to tell him it was time, a large crowd of family and friends had gathered in the function room being used for the ceremony. John swallowed down his nerves, he'd never performed well in front of crowds. No doubt a few people in the crowd thought them crazy for going through with a marriage ceremony. Stu and Meg had been fully supportive, after all theirs had worked all these years. Rich had taken some time to convince, but despite any thoughts or feelings he had about the idea, he gave John his full support as his best friend. Nick's parents hadn't been happy with him and thought him selfish for suggesting such a ceremony. But Nick being as stubborn as he was had shrugged off their concerns and they agreed to accept it was what both he and John wanted. Lyle hadn't a care either way as long as his little brother was happy.

Telling himself to stop fiddling with his tie John followed the hall to the main doors. Nick had already made his entrance a few minutes before. Now it was his turn. The doors opened and suddenly it was all eyes on him. He took in a few familiar faces as he walked in, focused on Laka in the back row who gave him a supportive smile. John returned it with a small wink before he looked on ahead, seeing Nick waiting for him. Nick looked nervous, which made John feel a little better, though he doubted many of the crowd detected it. Nick was adept at hiding his real feelings but John saw it in his eyes, the way he held himself. He grinned as he drew near, looking to the side when he spied Meg already dabbing her eyes with a tissue and Stu looking glassy eyed himself.

'Fuck don't make me cry,' John thought to himself, unable to look at them for long. Rich gave him a goofy grin as he came to stand with him and Nick, Lyle on Nick's side looking like the proud big brother he was.

They'd opted for a simple promise ceremony rather than write their own vows. The officiator began and led them through the vows in a quiet, humbling tone. John thought he detected a small tremor in Nick's voice when he repeated his promises. It made a lump start forming in John's throat when Nick placed the ring on his finger and looked him straight in the eye when he made his solemn vows. John had to clear his throat before he could repeat the process and the sight of pride and glassy eyes from Nick nearly made tears flow. But they managed to hold onto their pride of not collapsing into blubbering idiots right there in front of their families.

When the officiator finally announced they were married Nick pulled him in for a heart stopping kiss and John could have right there died the happiest man on earth. John thought he would have been more nervous about signing the official papers and documents to seal the marriage. Or would have had a last minute moment of panic for the changes he was willingly accepting for his life. But he signed his name with a strange sudden force and determination, no hesitation, no panic or second guessing, right there on the paper next to Nick's signature.

The wedding party was a success and John laughed until he cried when Nick dragged Laka onto the dance floor for a slow dance and Laka looked entirely nervous and horrified the entire time, unaccustomed to such behaviour. John returned the gesture by whisking Mya around the floor who seemed equally nervous until he told her to relax, enjoy herself and started her talking about their new life they were about to begin in Hawaii.

It was getting late and the day was catching up with him as John sat, sipping wine and exhausted but happy from the day. Nick leaned over to him, stealing a kiss before pulling back a little.

"We should get going," Nick told him with a smile.

John read something in his face, a sense that Nick was holding something from him.

"Whats up?" John asked.

"Nothing, but we really need to get a move on," Nick said a little more urgently.

"Nicholas?" John said sternly.

"John," Nick replied with a smile. "Don't let start this marriage with my insisting you 'come along'."

"You're up to something," John pointed out.

"Yup," Nick replied, kissing him quickly again and standing. "Let's go Mr Williams."

He grabbed John's hand, hauled him to his feet and started pulling him through the crowd as they said their goodbyes. John didn't have time to question further as they were hugged and prodded and bade farewell until they got out onto the street where the limo was waiting. Bundled into the car John sat back in his seat and gave a sigh as they caught their breath.

"We have a lot a friends," Nick laughed as the car pulled away.

"What's going on Nick?" John probed again.

Nick looked at him softly, sliding closer on the seat as he nuzzled his husbands neck gently.

"I know you don't like surprises, and I know we said we were going to save the credit and not book a honeymoon," Nick explained gently, pulling plane tickets from his pocket.

"Nick," John said quickly. "We agreed."

Nick shrugged and smiled broadly. "I lied."

"Fine way to start off our marriage," John replied pouting in jest but grabbing the tickets off him. "These have tomorrows date on them, we fly in the afternoon."

"Yeah, so we have until then," Nick said, hand groping up John's leg as he kissed his neck. "For me to make up for the small lie I made in order to keep this surprise from you."

"You, husband, have a one track mind," John teased, lying his head back at an angle for better access.

"Yeah and it's a track aimed at you so who fucking cares," Nick replied, giving his jaw a small nip. "John?"

"Hmm?" John asked sleepily but quite happy to let Nick seduce him in his slow manner.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Thank you for marrying me."

"Thank you for asking me."

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't go to sleep. I love you."

"So you've said. I love you."

"Are you just saying that because I said it?"

"Seriously? Did I not just stand in front of a large gathering of our nearest and dearest and declare my love for you?"

"Well actually, you agreed to be my husband, there was no official declaration of love within the ceremony."

"Nicholas. Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
